Where Life Leads You
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Aubrey Earnhardt in the younger sister of Nascar driver Dale Earnhardt Jr. What happens when life and pressure from family and her boyfriend becomes too much?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey Yates. For the real names of people I didn't know, I substituted for names I made up. I don't know how old Doug Yates is in real life, but in my story he is in his 48 and old enough to be Aubrey's father. And remember THIS IS FICTION!

Chapter 1

Aubrey Earnhardt walked around the infield of Las Vegas Motor Speedway on Friday afternoon and sighed. She had spent the last two hours looking for her boyfriend of almost three years, Elliott Sadler. They had met through her older brother Dale Jr. The two had begun dating a few months after before she turned twenty-two in 2003. She finally walked back to the garage area to see if he was there. On her way to his garage, she ran into her older brother Dale Jr.

"Hey AJ."

Aubrey looked up in front of her and noticed her brother. He'd been calling her AJ her whole life. He had found out her middle name was June from their mother. He had insisted right then and there that he wanted to be unique and call her something other than Aubrey. God help anyone who tried to call her AJ. There were quite a few people who had tried and were on the receiving end of the famous Earnhardt glare. That was definitely not a place you wanted to be that's for sure. He had also started calling her AJ because he thought Aubrey was a girlie-girl name. And no girlie-girl worked on cars, rode four wheelers, hunted, fished, watched sports, and played video games. Hell she even raced with him on the small track he had in his back yard.

"Hey Junior."

Junior walked over to her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Lookin for Elliott."

"He's in Dale Jarrett's garage. They've been talking setups and all that fun stuff."

Aubrey nodded slowly and sighed. She noticed a look of concern appear on her friend's face.

"What's wrong AJ?"

"What's wrong with me isn't a conversation to have in front of all these people."

Junior noticed she was referring to the fans and the media scattered around the infield.

"So let's go to my coach and grab a Bud."

"I'm guessin you're done for the day."

"Yep. So is that a yes?"

"Yeah let's go."

The two headed back the way Aubrey had come and went right to Junior's coach. Aubrey couldn't help but be amazed. This was the first time she'd been in his coach he had for the new season. It was better than the one from last year by times ten. Aubrey sat on his couch while he went to the refrigerator and grabbed two Budweiser's.

"So what's goin on AJ?"

She took the beer he held out for her, opened it, and took a big drink. Junior knew then that whatever was happening with her was big.

"Promise me it will stay between us?"

"If you don't want me tellin' anyone I won't. Ya know that AJ."

"Elliott's family has been asking questions to him about us getting married. Our family has too. Now he's askin questions about it."

"Ok I'm not seeing anything wrong so far. It's understandable that they're asking that. Yall have been together for almost three years."

"I know that. I know Elliott is fixing to be thirty this year and wants to settle down and have kids soon, but I am only twenty-four. I'll be twenty-five in June. I don't think I am ready for all of that jazz right now."

"Not ready for it all together or just not ready for it with him?"

Aubrey looked at Junior in surprise. She never expected him out of all people to ask that. But she knew he was only asking that because he was looking out for not only her, but Elliott as well.

"Junior I would love to marry Elliott. I'd love to grow old with him, but I am just not ready to be married right now. Guess this is my punishment for dating an older man and falling in love with him."

"How is this punishment?"

"Because I could lose him once I tell him I'm not ready for marriage right now."

"You actually think he'd end yall's relationship because of that?"

"Junior we both want two different things in our lives right now. Of course I think he would."

"Well I think you're wrong. Elliott's not like that."

Before Aubrey could respond she heard a sound coming from her NEXTEL signaling an alert. She looked at it and saw Elliott's name.

"Speak of the devil…"

She pushed the button on her two-way.

"Hey."

"Where ya at? I've been looking for ya."

Aubrey smiled as she heard his sweet southern voice coming through the small phone speaker. That was one thing she loved about him.

"Junior's coach. I tried finding you earlier, but you were with DJ talking over setups. So when Junior found me lookin' for you we just began to hang out."

"Ok well I'm back at the coach. So whenever yall are done just come meet me here ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you Aubrey."

Aubrey felt her heart sink at those words due to the fact that she felt she was close to losing him.

"I love you too Elliott."

She turned and looked at Junior and wiped the tears that were slowly descending down her face. Junior held his arms out to her. She crawled into his embrace and just let it all out. It was times like this that made their brother-sister relationship and friendship so special. They were always there for the other. Times like this made them much closer despite the six-year age difference.

"Thanks Junior."

"No probs AJ. Ya know I'm here whenever ya need me. And I promise I won't say anything. But I do think you need to talk to him about this."

"I just wish this would've happened during the off season. I don't want this to have an effect on his driving. He doesn't need any distractions."

Junior nodded and let her use his bathroom to freshen up in. It was then his phone beeped. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was his turn to be alerted by Elliott.

"Hey Sadler."

"Hey Junior. Some of the guys are comin over to play XBOX. You in?"

"What so I can kick your ass again Sadler?"

"Bring it on Earnhardt."

"You got it. I'll head over there right now with AJ."

"Ok. Tell her I love her ok? Hey you don't know what's going on with Aubrey do ya?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I don't know. She's just been acting really weird lately. It's almost like she's pushing away from me sometimes."

"Have you asked her?"

"Nope."

"Then I think you should ask her."

"So you do know something. Man tell me…"

"Whether I know somethin' or not Elliott it would be my place to tell you. Talk to your girlfriend."

"Ok. Well I'll see yall in a few minutes."

Aubrey came out of the bathroom and weakly smiled at her brother. She had overheard his conversation.

"So I'm guessin we're goin over there now."

"Only if you want to AJ."

Aubrey slowly nodded at her brother and walked over to Elliott's coach with him. When they walked in there were drivers everywhere. Martin Truex Jr, Casey Mears, Jamie McMurray, Jimmie Johnson, Ryan Newman, and Kasey Kahne. She looked and saw Elliott sitting on one of the couches and noticed him smiling at her. He patted his lap and she walked over to him. As soon as Junior took a seat next to them on the floor the guys began playing. Aubrey looked down at her phone as it began vibrating. She had learned the first time the guys had all come over that they all turned their cell phones on vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was one of her best friends. She then noticed she had a few seconds between the round to go use her phone outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Good sweetie. How is it going there?"

"So far so good. Elliott says he has a good car. Junior says his is ok."

Aubrey talked to her mom for a little while longer thanking her for taking care of her teacup Chihuahua, Macy. Then after folding her phone shut she went back inside. The guys were all playfully arguing. She walked back over and sat on Elliott's lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. This reminded her of the first night they had the guys all over once they started dating.

FLASHBACK 

"Elliott!"

Aubrey squealed in excitement as her boyfriend chased her into the bedroom in the coach. Normally on race weekend she stayed with her brother in his coach, but now she was staying with Elliott. Tonight about seven of their friends were coming over to play video games. She had heard how crazy those nights were, but figured what the hell. All the guys' other halves were all getting together but didn't invite her for some reason. She didn't know it was because Elliott told them he wanted her there with him.

"Elliott…the guys are coming over."

"Not for another hour and a half."

Aubrey was about to reply but instead looked up into his eyes as he laid his body softly over hers. Sometime later the guys yelling awakened her. She got dressed and pulled her hair back with a claw. She walked into the living room area where they had just finished a game and were yelling at Junior saying he cheated. She laughed softly and made her way over to tell her brother hi. Just as she was about to take another step she felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. Aubrey looked behind her and smiled at Elliott.

"Can I help you?"

She couldn't help but blush as he whispered in her ear that she'd helped him earlier.

"Ok lovebirds break it up."

The guys were ready to start another round. Elliott had now sat on the floor giving her his seat on the couch. As soon as the game was finished the guys were now yelling at Elliott saying he cheated.

"Guys come on. It's not called cheating."

"So what is it called then Aubrey?"

"Well Jimmie…it's called having no life. All Junior and Elliot do is play video games."

As the guys all began to laugh, Junior and Elliott pounced on her. They began tickling her.

"Guys come on…"

"Not until you say it."

Aubrey paused and looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I swear to God Elliott if you don't stop you are never having sex with me again."

All the guys began laughing as Elliott jumped back with quickness.

"Junior if you ever want to have kids I'd leave me alone."

Junior paused and looked down at where one of her legs was between his. He jumped back and went over to the whole other side of the room. After a few more hours of playing video games the guys left leaving Elliott and Aubrey alone. Elliott walked back into the bedroom and looked at his girlfriend who was sleeping. She had thrown the covers off of her somewhere in the midst of her sleep. He smiled when he recognized the shirt she wore as one of his own. When she moved in her sleep he noticed that was all she had on. As he began to undress a small smile on Aubrey's face went unnoticed by him. She had been awake for some time now and knew exactly what she wanted.

END FLASHBACK 


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Own no one except for Aubrey.

Chapter 2

Aubrey was awakened from her thoughts as her brother stood up and cheered. She sighed and congratulated her brother. Elliott noticed she was a little tired and told the guys he was tired. That weekend Elliott finished the race eighth. A few more weeks flew by and the guys had an off weekend. Aubrey had gone to dinner at Elliott's the night before with his parents. The marriage question had again come up. It was then Aubrey knew she had to tell Elliott. She only prayed that he wouldn't leave her, but something inside of her told her he would. She knocked on his front door and waited for him to answer. When he did, he pulled her into his embrace causing all of her thoughts to momentarily leave as he kissed her.

"Hey baby. I didn't know you were coming over. I was fixing to be on my way to Emporia."

Aubrey nodded. He was going to his family's place in Emporia, Virginia, which was a four hour and thirty minute drive. He was going there while Aubrey spent it with her family.

"I know honey. But we really need to talk right now."

Elliott allowed her inside and sat next to her on his couch. He remembered Junior telling him that Aubrey would come to him with what was wrong when she was ready. He knew for her to wait this long it had to be something.

"Ok what's wrong Aubrey?"

"Elliott I want to talk to you about everyone's marriage questions. I know you've been thinking about that for awhile."

"Yes I have. I have a few ideas on a few surprises for you."

"I have your answer already."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Elliott I am not ready for marriage. I am almost twenty-five. I am not ready to settle down. I don't want you thinking that I don't love you or want to marry you. I do love you so much with my mind, body, heart, and soul. And someday I would love to be your wife. But I am not ready for marriage right now."

Aubrey watched as Elliott got up and began pacing. He then stopped and she barely heard what he said since his back was to her.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want you here anymore and I think we shouldn't be together anymore."

Aubrey sat in shock for a few minutes and then got up. She walked over to his door and then turned around.

"I have to say I'm not surprised. I knew this was going to happen when I told you how I felt. Junior however tried to defend you and say your weren't that kind of guy. Goodbye Elliott."

Aubrey headed to her house she shared with Martin Truex Jr, who drove for her brother in the Busch Series, and began to cry. She was thankful he wasn't home right now. She went and sat on her bedroom and grabbed her cordless phone. She dialed her stepmother Teresa's number. She smiled a little as her half sister Taylor answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay…"

"Aubrey? Are you ok? Do you want to talk to mom?"

"If possible yes."

"Hello?"

"Hey Teresa. I just wanted to let you know I won't be coming over there today. I'm not feeling too well."

"Are you ok honey? Did you decide to go with Elliott instead?"

"No…Elliott broke up with me."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. You go ahead and stay home today. I'll tell everyone you aren't feeling well. You know your brother is going to see right through that though."

"I know. You can go ahead and tell him. Tell him to tell Truex. Just no one else ok?"

"Ok honey. Take care ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

Aubrey hung up the phone only to have it ring again. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was one of her best friends, Randy Orton.

"Hey you."

"What's wrong Aubrey?"

"What do you mean Randy?"

"I can hear your voice shaking."

"Elliott broke up with me because I wasn't ready for marriage and he was."

"Damn Aubrey."

"I know. I just wish I could get as far away from here as possible. But the only time I get away is at races."

"You could come visit me."

"Really?"

"Yeah…that was kind of why I was calling you."

"Knew you wanted something Orton."

"Ha ha Earnhardt."

"Ok seriously what do you want?"

"Well remember how I RKO'd Stacy?"

"Hell yeah. I was rewinding the hell outta my tape just to watch that shit again and again."

Randy laughed at her comment. He knew that Aubrey hated Stacy with a passion.

"Well now I don't have a valet now. I was wondering if you wanted your old job back. I need one for the show tonight and one for next Monday. Then I have Wrestlemania 21 and won't need a valet after that until I come back from surgery."

"Ok where are yall tonight?"

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Why not? I kind of miss everyone."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

"We're in Vegas. There is a ticket waiting for you at the counter."

"You just knew I'd say yes didn't you?"

"How could you not? Look I need to call Bischoff now. I'll see you at the airport."

"Ok. Bye Randy."

"Bye Aubrey."

As Aubrey hung up her phone, she smiled a little. She was going to have her old job back somewhat. She had met Randy when he first started wrestling for the WWE. She had been going to shows when they'd be in Charlotte. She had expressed an interest in a career as a valet with Mr. McMahon when she met him for the first time. When Randy had been kicked out of Evolution she got her chance. Randy and Aubrey had become close friends and had kept in touch after Stacy Kiebler replaced her. She quickly began packing her bags and left a note for Martin. She looked over the note once she was finished.

_Martin,_

_Hey buddy. Just wanted to let you know I won't be home again until tomorrow night. I am going to Vegas to valet for Randy. I'm sure by now you've heard the news. I'll have my cell phone on me except for when I have a promo to do or am down ringside. I am going to need someone to pick me up from the airport tomorrow night. So let me know if you or Junior can. Love ya. – Aubrey_

_PS – Tell my brother I'll call him later tonight after the show. _

Aubrey then walked outside to not only her friend but also her brother's girlfriend, Mikayla's car. She was thankful her friend could get over to her house so quickly after she called her.

"Take care ok Aubs?"

"I will Kay-Kay. Watch over Junior for me ok? I know he's gonna want to kick Elliott's ass. Don't let him ok?"

"I'll try, but you know how he is. The fucker will probably wait til I fall asleep and then go over there."

"Very true. Talk to you later girl."

The two friends hugged and then Aubrey went through security to get to her gate. She had an hour until boarding. It seemed as soon as she sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, her phone beeped signaling an alert. She saw her brother's name and hit the two-way button.

"Yes Junior?"

"Are you ok?"

"As can be expected."

"Want me to get the DMP and kick his ass?"

"I know whether I tell you yes or no, you'll make a special visit anyways."

"I'm so sorry AJ. I didn't think this would happen. You were right though."

"You know for the one time for me to be right instead of you…this wasn't what I had in mind."

"I know AJ. Me neither. So where are you?"

"The airport. Randy called me and asked me if I wanted to valet for him for the last two RAW's before Wrestlemania 21. He also told me to tell you that he is giving me some tickets for it for you. He could only get you four. I have my own ticket and pass so you get all four."

"Ok. Have a safe flight. Call me later ok?"

"I will. Tell Truex I left him a note on the fridge."

"Love you AJ."

"Love you too Junior."

Soon her flight was called and before Aubrey knew it she was making her way to baggage claim in Las Vegas, Nevada. She was about to grab her last bag, when she felt it being lifted ever so easily off of the belt. She turned around and came face to face with a disguised Randy Orton.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

Chapter 3

Aubrey smiled at Randy and threw her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and kissed her temple.

"Let's go Aubrey. We're gonna drop your bags off at the hotel and then head straight to the arena."

Aubrey nodded and followed him to his rental car. While heading to the arena later they began some small talk.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you decide to."

Aubrey smiled and reached over to squeeze his arm gently.

"I had a feeling he'd leave me when I told him. Junior tried to tell me he wouldn't, but I knew he would. But I couldn't put myself in the position to lie to him and say sure I'll marry you. Especially when I knew it'd end a hell of a lot worse if I did that."

"Very true. Well what do you say to drinks and partying after I'm done tonight?"

"Sounds great. I could use some alcohol after this shit."

When they started to make their way through the arena everyone was shocked Aubrey was there. She heard her name being called and turned around to see David Bautista. She could tell by the look on her face that Randy had told him what happened. She wasn't mad either. She had told Randy he could tell any of their closest friends so they wouldn't ask questions later. Dave was definitely a very close friend despite the age difference of eleven years. She walked into his open embrace and sighed. Dave kissed her temple and then lifted her into his arms. He began to spin around in circles causing her to laugh. Which that was exactly what he hoped to accomplish.

"There's my favorite smile."

Aubrey was so thankful to have friends like Randy and Dave. To them she was just Aubrey. Not Aubrey Earnhardt middle daughter of the late Dale Earnhardt. She was just her. She smiled as Dave set her back down on the ground.

"So tonight I hear you have a match with the big red machine?"

"Yeah. Just found out it's been made into a lumberjack match."

"You know it's sad that he thinks you're gonna get your ass kicked. We know you're gonna win."

"Thanks for the encouragement shorty."

"No prob big man."

Then she made her way to the GM Eric Bischoff's office. She opened the door to enter after she heard him say come in.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Aubrey. Thanks for doing this. We all really appreciate this. I have just got off the phone with Vince and we have a proposition for you."

Aubrey took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Yes?"

"As you know after Wrestlemania 21 Randy is going to have surgery. When he returns…well we'd like for you to start valeting for him. The Stacy and Randy story wasn't as well liked as we all thought it'd be. But everyone loved you. So we are thinking of having you start to valet for him again, as well as maybe ending up in a storyline together."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

"Very funny. Also I am not going to be able to wrestle like I wanted to before. I hurt my knee a couple of months ago and can't do anything heavy. But um sure I'd love to have my old job back. When do I need to sign a contract?"

"I'll tell Vince. Vince said he'd mail your contract to you. He's already had his lawyer as well as yours look over it. Everything is in the go ahead."

"Ok thanks Eric."

"See you later Aubrey."

Aubrey headed to go find Randy to share the news. On her way there she saw Stacy Kiebler. A small part of her felt sorry for the woman, but the other large part was glad about what happened. When she looked at Stacy again she noticed the woman glaring at her.

"What?"

"Well look who's back. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you didn't hear? You were doing such a shitty job as Randy's valet that they decided to replace you with a professional…me."

"You're valeting for Randy again?"

"Yeah. Sucks for you."

With that Aubrey finally found Randy in the ring talking to some of the guys. She noticed Adam Copeland/Edge, Dave, and Chris Irvine/Chris Jericho. Also among them were Christy Hemme and Amy Dumas/Lita. She walked over to the steps and placed her hands on her hips. She noticed Adam and Chris standing in shock and pointing at her. Randy turned around and headed over to hold the ropes down for her to get in. Aubrey walked over to the group smiling. Even with the past events she couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was home.

"Hey Adam. Hey Chris."

"Aubrey when did you get here?"

"Well I'm valeting for Randy again."

Her smile grew as both men hugged her. She could tell that they knew what had happened as well. When Amy came over to her to hug her, Aubrey knew she also knew. She then turned to Christy when she called her name.

"Hi I don't believe we've met. My name is Christy Hemme."

"Hi Christy. My name is Aubrey Earnhardt. I heard you were facing Trish for the woman's title. Kick her ass ok?"

"No problem. Amy has been training me."

"If anyone can do it…she definitely can. She trained me too. Although I was replaced before I could wrestle."

Everyone turned to look at Aubrey.

"Are you going to wrestle this time around Aubrey?"

"No Chris I can't. I have a knee injury so I won't be doing anything but escortin Orton here to the ring and then sitting at the table with JR and Jerry."

"Ready for tonight?"

Aubrey looked at Randy and nodded.

"Definitely."

Meanwhile Elliott was sitting in his living room with some of his friends watching RAW. When he saw Aubrey on there he was in shock. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a black skirt with pink pinstripes and a light pink button up shirt. Over the shirt was jacket that matched the skirt. He had no idea that she was going to be on RAW. He wondered why she didn't tell him.

"Dude ain't that Aubrey?"

"Yeah."

"Man why didn't you tell us she was goin to be on RAW tonight?"

"I didn't know."

Then Elliott walked over to the phone and dialed Junior's number. Junior looked at his caller ID and smirked. He too was watching RAW and saw his sister. He knew that was exactly why Elliott was calling.

"Hello?"

"What is Aubrey doin on RAW?"

"Working. They're giving AJ her old job back. Randy called her today when she got home from talking to you."

Junior heard Elliott wince and knew he was waiting for him to yell at him.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna kick your ass even though you deserve it. But the way I see it is you don't deserve her anyways. Don't worry. We're still friends. AJ and I already talked about it."

"Ok."

Aubrey felt such a rush as she headed backstage after her promo with Randy. After the show was over a few of them all went out partying. Before going out they headed to the hotel to get ready. Aubrey, Amy, and Christy told them that they'd meet the guys downstairs. After being made up by Amy and Christy, the girls met the guys in the lobby. Randy was standing there with his back to the elevators talking to Dave. He noticed Dave wasn't paying any attention to him and turned around to see what he was looking at. He noticed Aubrey walking over to them. She was wearing a white halter-top with white lace on the bottom and over the bust area. The white skirt she wore fell to her knees and had a small slit to her mid thigh. Her reddish brown hair was curled around her face. He smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Shall we party?"

"We shall."

Once arriving at the club the party began. Aubrey was on her third Jack and coke when Randy finally asked her to dance. She took his outstretched hand and headed out to the dance floor. The rest of the night passed by in a blur.

Aubrey woke up at nine am and groaned. For some reason she felt weight on her stomach and looked down. She noticed a man's arm there. She turned a little and calmed down once she saw Randy. She then looked at his hand as she started to move his arm. She noticed something she never noticed before. On his left ring finger was a white gold wedding band. A weird feeling entered her stomach and she quickly looked at her left hand only to find what she was dreading. On her left ring finger was a white gold wedding ring as well. She quickly sat up and then laid back down holding her head. She started to lightly shake Randy. It was then she realized something else. Randy was naked. Aubrey then pulled the sheet up and noticed she was as well. She then began to shake Randy again.

"Aubs come on. Five more minutes."

"Randy! Get your ass up now."

"What is it Aubrey?"

"Look around you Randy. We're lying in a hotel room that isn't ours. We're both naked. And apparently we're both married."

Randy sat up.

"What?"

Aubrey was about to reply when her cell phone rang. She noticed it was Mikayla.

"Hey Mik."

"Girl what in the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke up with Elliott because you didn't want to get married. Now you're married to Randy!"

"How did you know?"

"Honey I was at the store and it's plastered all over The Star, National Enquirer, and a whole bunch of other magazines."

"Has Junior seen it yet?"

"Girl it isn't even noon yet. His ass is still in bed."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Elliott's seen it."

"How do you know?"

"He's calling my phone."


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story.

Chapter 4

Aubrey pulled on Randy's button up shirt from the night before and walked out onto the balcony of their hotel room. She pressed send on her cell phone switching over to Elliott's call.

"Hello?"

"You have some explaining to do Aubrey. You tell me you don't want to marry me because you're not ready for marriage. Then the next day BAM! There you are on the front cover with Randy. Here let me read the captions to you…"

Aubrey began rubbing her temples as he paused.

"WWE's resident Lady Killer eloped with the younger sister of NASCAR driver Dale Earnhardt Jr. last night in Las Vegas…oh or this one…"

"Elliott…"

"No come on you should hear this one. This one is my fave…Aubrey Earnhardt married last night in Las Vegas to Randy Orton...What does boyfriend Elliot think about this?"

"Elliott…"

"Dammit Aubrey what the hell? I mean did you just not wanna marry me? Hell I always thought you and him had something going."

"Bite your fuckin tongue Elliott. Randy and I never had anything going on. We've been good friends for some time and that's it. Everyone went out to a club last night and we both got seriously shit faced. Now if you don't mind I have a hangover and have a huge motherfuckin headache."

"We're not finished talking about this Aubrey."

"Well right now we are. As soon as I get back I am gonna get everyone at my house to do all of this shit at once. If you wanna continue bitchin at me you can be there."

Then Aubrey hung up her cell phone and sighed. She placed her head in her hands and began crying. She felt Randy come up behind her and begin to rub her back. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Randy sat on the lounge chair on the balcony and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not ok so don't ask."

"Don't need to. Your cell phone was on speakerphone. I heard it all."

"Oh."

"Can I say something in my own defense?"

"I guess."

"Aubrey I've had feelings for you since we first met. I was going to ask you out after we became friends, but you told me you and Elliott were talking about getting back together. Aubrey I want you to give this a chance…give us a chance."

Aubrey looked at Randy in shock. He had feelings for her? She had to admit back when they became close friends she did too, but she was working on getting with Elliott. Part of her was saying to give him a chance and the other was saying she still loved Elliott. She picked the side that wanted Elliott and her mind told the other side to go to hell. She looked at Randy and smiled.

"So you want us to stay married?"

"Yes…along with a few other things."

"Like?"

"Would you consider moving in with me?"

"Really? But what about my place I share with Martin. I pay rent there. I can't just leave him high and dry like that. He's one of my best friends."

"Well what if we took some of your stuff to my place? Then I can take some of my stuff to yours. We could use both places."

Aubrey sat and thought about it.

"And everyone thinks you're some dumb cocky wrestler."

Randy looked shock for two seconds before he started tickling her. When Randy realized he was centimeters from her face he stopped.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Last time I checked husbands didn't ask permission to kiss their wives."

Randy smiled when he realized what she had said. He then leaned in to kiss her. The passion grew and soon Aubrey was straddling Randy's lap. As he kissed her he was rubbing her back in small circles. Aubrey moaned against his lips and was surprised when Randy pulled away.

"We need to slow things down."

Randy noticed hurt not only on Aubrey's face but also in her eyes.

"I don't mean that I don't want you because you can tell I do."

Aubrey smiled as she felt him underneath her. 'If I move just right…' Randy groaned as she moved her hips. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped them.

"Aubrey…God girl you're worse than I am. Now listen baby girl. I want you really I do. But I want to do this right…and I don't think a hotel is right for our first time."

"But…"

"Now I know we did last night, but neither one of us really remembers it. I want our next time to be a time we'll both remember well and to be something special."

Aubrey smiled at his consideration and what all he was saying. Not many people knew Randy was a sensitive, romantic, and considerate. Only people who were close to him knew that about him, and Aubrey felt special to be considered just that.

"Randy…"

"Yes?"

"You make it hard for a girl not to love you."

Randy smiled and leaned in for one last kiss before they both had to get ready and pack to go to Mooresville. Then they'd be heading to St. Louis, Missouri, to talk to his family. A few hours later they found themselves walking into Aubrey and Martin's house.

"Kayla said that we should have the house to ourselves for a little while. Martin and Junior are…"

"Here."

Aubrey looked up and noticed her whole family was sitting in the living room…along with Randy's family. Randy squeezed Aubrey's hand letting her know he was there for her. The two walked into the living room and noticed there was only one empty chair, Aubrey's lazy boy that matched Martin's. Randy sat in it while Aubrey sat on the arm of it. Aubrey looked around at whom was all actually there. Her mother Brenda, her stepmother Teresa, her sister Kelly, her half brother Kerry, her half sister Taylor, her brother Junior, Martin, Randy's mother Elaine, his dad Bob Jr, his brother Nathan, and his sister Becky. She then noticed Elliott was there as well. She took a deep breath and then began. She smiled at Randy as he took her hand in his.

"I'm sure you all have questions, but first let me tell you what happened and then you can ask. That's all we ask."

After everyone nodded, Aubrey continued.

"As most of you know up until yesterday Elliott and I were together. He however broke up with me because I wasn't ready for marriage the way he was. After coming back from talking to him, Randy called me to be his valet, which is my old job, as most of you know. I took it and flew to Las Vegas to meet him. He could tell I was really upset by everything, so after the show a bunch of us went out to a club. To cut to the chase we both were extremely drunk and got married. At first I didn't believe it, but sitting right there on the nightstand was our marriage certificate."

Aubrey sighed and let them know she was finished. Elliott looked at her. He felt extremely jealous when he saw Randy running his hand over her back in small circles comforting her. 'That should be me not him. It's my own fault. If I hadn't of broken up with her that would be me.'

"So now what? Are you two going to get an annulment or what?"

Randy looked at his mother and shook his head no.

"We had a long talk this morning both in the hotel and on the way here. We're going to give this one-month. If we decide we don't want to be married then we will get an annulment. If we decide to stay married, then we're going to have a real wedding ceremony."

Aubrey looked at Randy and smiled as he kissed her hand. He then pulled her into his lap with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"We know this has come to a shock for all of you especially since you didn't hear it from us, but we really hope to have your support on this."

After the long talks with the parents and siblings, everything seemed to be ok. Or that's at least what they thought. As Aubrey and Randy said their goodbyes to the last of their family members, Aubrey noticed her brother, Elliott, and Martin all sitting in the living room. She walked in with Randy following her. This time the two sat on the couch. Elliott sat on the loveseat while Martin stayed in his recliner. Junior however was up and pacing. Aubrey noticed he'd been quiet throughout the whole talk. She could tell by the look on his face and the way he was pacing that Mt. Junior was about to blow. She leaned close to Randy so she could whisper in his ear.

"Maybe you should wait for me upstairs…"

"Baby I am not gonna leave you alone to deal with this."

"Randy I know you don't want to, but I know my brother. Trust me its better if you ain't here when he blows."

Randy nodded reluctantly and made his way upstairs. As he walked by he heard Elliott call him a coward. He continued his trek upstairs angrily. The moment Aubrey's bedroom door closed, Junior began yelling.

"What in the fuck were you think Aubrey June Earnhardt?"

Aubrey knew just to keep quiet and let him rant.

"That's right you weren't. How could you do this? How could you do this to Elliott? This ain't right AJ. If daddy was here right now…"

Aubrey decided she'd had enough. He'd crossed the line bringing their father into it.

"Now you shut the fuck up and listen to me Ralph Dale Earnhardt Jr. If daddy was here right now sure he wouldn't be ok with this at first but he'd fuckin support my decision. Hell he'd even make the time and effort to get to know Randy…after doin a little threatin maybe. Junior I know this may seem like a mistake to you, and to me it did too at first. But after talking with Randy and hearing him tell me how he's felt about me for so long now…I realized this wasn't a mistake. I agreed to give it one month. I'm not saying we love each other, but there are feelings there."

This time Elliott stepped in.

"What do you mean how he's felt about you?"

"When we talked this morning he told me that for a long time he's had feelings for me. The only reason why he didn't say anything before was because you and I were working on getting back together at that time."

"And you believe him? Damn Aubrey I thought you were smarter than that…"

"Watch how you fuckin talk to my wife Sadler."

Aubrey, Junior, Martin, and Elliott all turned around and saw a very pissed off Randy standing there.

"Randy I thought…"

Randy walked over to where she stood and put his arm around her.

"Aubrey I was not about to let you face the firing squad by yourself. I did however go upstairs to try to cool my temper after Elliott called me a coward. Which by the way I am not. I wasn't scared to fight to keep Aubrey…something you didn't. So if anyone is a coward its you."

Elliott just sat there quietly anger brewing. Junior began to speak next.

"AJ…can I talk to you outside really quick? I promise no yelling."

Aubrey nodded and followed him out onto the back porch. She jumped up a little to sit on the wide wooden railing.

"Aubrey how do you really feel about all this?"

"Honestly Junior…when I first met Randy there were sparks. But I was trying to get back with Elliott so I didn't explore that. Then when I flew to Vegas and he met me at the airport in a disguise I felt those feelings come back. I mean every time I flew to meet up with Elliott he never even risked coming out in a disguise to pick me up. He just sent someone. I know I said I wasn't ready for marriage, but Junior maybe you were right when you asked if it was marriage all together I wasn't ready for or if it was marriage to Elliott that I wasn't ready for."

"Wow…me right…who'd have thought of that?"

"Junior I ain't askin you to like this one hundred percent right off the bat. I am just askin you to give this all a chance. It'd make this month a hell of a lot easier to decide the outcome."

Junior wrapped his sister up in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll try. If he hurts you though AJ its his ass. And I'm…"

"An Earnhardt you can make it happen."

Junior smiled and walked back inside with Aubrey only to find Martin trying to pull Randy off of Elliott. Randy had Elliott up against the wall. Aubrey ran over quickly to see what was going on with Junior behind her. Junior finally got a hold of Randy with Martin's help. Aubrey stood in between her husband and her ex-boyfriend. She pointed to Randy.

"You sit in my recliner. Elliott…you sit on the loveseat."

Aubrey paused with her stern tone and the looked at Martin.

"What happened here Truex?"

"Elliott was basically taunting Randy. He was telling him that you and Randy would never have what you and him had. That he'd never have your full heart. Then he basically began telling him things to push his buttons. Said a few bad things about you as well. That's what set him off."

Aubrey nodded and walked over to stand in front of Elliott who was smirking at Randy.

"You can wipe that shit eatin grin off of your fuckin face Elliott. Yes I was in a relationship with you, but you broke up with me. It sure as hell wasn't the other way around. Yes you might have a small piece of my heart, but that's understandable givin what we went through. But you won't have my whole heart like you think. I deeply care about Randy and I am gonna give him a shot with this marriage thing whether you like it or not. So you can either quit bein a pussy ass bitch and like it, or you can get your ass outta my house."

Aubrey then walked over and sat on the arm of her recliner.

"And you…yes people are gonna say shit. But you can't pull that all the time. I appreciate the gesture of wanting to defend me, but let's not let it get to us ok?"

Randy nodded slowly and pulled her into his arms. He whispered that he was sorry and kissed her temple. Then he looked over to Elliott.

"Look dude…you hate me, and I am pretty sure I can guess why. But I don't know you therefore I can't say I hate you. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't pull the shit you just did. Even if she wasn't my wife, your ass would still be up against the wall. First and foremost Aubrey is my friend. No one gets away with the shit you said in front of me."

Elliott nodded slowly and apologized as well. He then said goodbye and walked out of the door. Junior turned and looked at Randy.

"Well dude…all I am gonna say is you better treat my little sister right. You don't even wanna know what might or will happen if you don't. Well that and welcome to the family."

Randy shook Junior's outstretched hand and did the manly guy hug thing. Aubrey smiled and hugged her brother as well.

"Thanks June bug. I love you."

"I love you too AJ."

Later that night Aubrey found herself making her way out on to the back porch and out onto the deck. She looked out at Lake Norman and sighed. She had finally givin up on sleep. After sitting outside wishing she would've brought her hoodie, she saw one being waved in front of her. She looked at it and noticed it was one of Martin's Busch Championship hoodies. She took it out of the outstretched hand and smiled. After pulling it on, she noticed a mug was being held in her face. She could smell the sweet smell of her favorite drink hot raspberry tea. She took the mug and then took a small sip.

"Thanks Martin."

"No problem."

"You sure were quiet earlier. What you didn't wanna yell at me too?"

"Didn't see the need in it. You're a big girl now Aubrey. I mean I ain't gonna lie part of me was jealous for a few seconds when I saw the tabloids, but that's expected. I mean I was your first boyfriend, kiss, and lover."

Aubrey nodded. Then a question came to mind.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish it was you?"


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well.

**Chapter 5**

Martin Truex Jr looked at his best friend and roommate in surprise. He then smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I ain't gonna lie to you Aubs…sometimes when you were with Elliott I wished I was him. But now I've found love with Leila. I'm happy for you and Randy. I hope yall make it. So does this mean I need to find a new roommate?"

"Nah…Randy and I talked about it. Let me know what ya think. We're gonna take some of my stuff to his place, and then we'll bring some of his stuff here. We're gonna keep both places for now. Then when the month is up we'll see what happens. But you will be getting my half of the rent and bills still."

Martin nodded and gave her a hug. After finishing their drinks the two headed inside and into their own beds. The next morning Aubrey smiled as she woke up and felt Randy's arms around her. She felt him placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder and turned around to face him. Tonight RAW was in Charlotte, North Carolina, which was thankfully on about a forty-minute drive from Mooresville.

"So what's on the agenda for this week? I know tonight we're in Charlotte and then Wrestlemania 21 is Sunday."

"Got an appearance on Smack Down in Houston, Texas, on Tuesday. Wednesday is the annual charity softball game…"

"Don't guys play baseball?"

"They made it softball because they don't wanna take too many extra risks right before Wrestlemania 21."

"So where is the game this year?"

"Houston, Texas, at the Reliant Arena."

"Cool. That should be fun to watch."

"Yeah and according to John we get to meet his girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cena has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Honey ya can't be mad. You've got a husband and haven't told him yet."

Aubrey playfully hit Randy's stomach.

"Like he hasn't heard already. It's probably all over the tabloids and in news programs."

"So maybe he'd still like to hear it from you."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Oh yes I have. He called me and bitched my ass out for not letting him be there. But you're one of his best friends as well. He should be at home."

Aubrey nodded her head and leaned over Randy to get her cell phone off her nightstand. She then called one of her best guy friends, John Cena. After eight rings he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"John Felix Anthony Cena! Is that anyway to answer your phone?"

"Aubrey June Earnhardt…yes it is."

"Cut the Earnhardt shit Felix. I know you already know its Aubrey Orton now."

"Yeah I know. I ain't even gonna bitch at your ass like I did Randy. With your brother and that ex of yours I'm sure you got bitched at enough."

"You have no idea. So whatcha doin?"

"Just got out of the shower. My girl is comin over today. Then…"

"Your girl? What girl?"

"Her name is Amanda Stewart…I'm sure you know her Aubrey."

"Oh yes I know her. And she is in so much trouble! She calls me to bitch me out about the wedding and doesn't even tell me you are dating her?"

"We've been tryin to keep it quiet for awhile moonstar."

"Why?"

"Tony."

"What?"

"He didn't really like me at first. But now we're cool. So our relationship is more open. Damn girl you never wondered why she was coming with you when you came to visit me?"

"Well shit Felix you know I ain't the brightest crayon in the fuckin crayola box."

"I know. You comin with your husband to Houston?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll tell Amanda."

"Ok. Well I gotta go get ready. I gotta go up to DEI for a little while today."

"They want to make a statement about you and Randy don't they?"

"Yeah. But I already talked to Linda McMahon and we're gonna do one at DEI live via satellite today. So WWE gets their statement and DEI gets their statement."

"Ok girl. Well give me a call when yall get to Houston tomorrow ok?"

"We're gonna be getting there tonight. As soon as Randy does his promo thing we're leaving. We already have a suite set up with two rooms if you and Amanda want to stay with us."

"Damn…you really get all the perks don't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we will stay with yall. Talk to you Monday night."

"Bye Felix."

"Bye moonstar."

Aubrey hung up the phone and smiled as Randy started to nuzzle into her neck. She picked up her pajama pants off of the chair at her vanity and slipped them on.

"Why don't you go ahead and hop in my shower? I'm gonna go make breakfast. Then after I shower we can head to DEI."

Randy nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes Mr. Orton?"

"Well Mrs. Orton I want my good morning kiss."

Aubrey smiled and turned around to face him. She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. Randy wrapped one of his arms tighter around her waist and placed one hand on the side of her face. Aubrey moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before it could go any further, Randy pulled away yet again.

"When do we get to St. Charles again?"

"Well Randy we leave for there right after the charity game."

"Ok then I'm going to take a shower…a nice cold one."

Aubrey laughed and began to walk in the bathroom to get a claw. As she was pulling her hair up, Randy walked by and slapped her ass.

"Oh watch it big daddy. I like it like that."

Randy groaned and turned on the shower. He noticed Aubrey had a bathtub right next to her shower and the shower walls were all clear glass.

"Baby girl?"

"Yes honey?"

"What is up with your tub and shower being like that?"

Aubrey walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"They're situated like that so when my man is taking a shower while I am in the bathtub, I can watch him."

Randy smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna have to redo my bathroom. I like that idea."

"Especially since I am more into the bath thing and you're into the shower thing."

Aubrey kissed his cheek and then went downstairs to make breakfast. While she was cooking, Martin came downstairs still half asleep. It was then Aubrey noticed a hickey on his neck.

"Martin Truex Jr…where did you get that from?"

"What?"

"Martin you have a hickey. I hope your girlfriend is the one that gave it to you."

"She is."

Aubrey turned to the doorway and noticed a girl who totally one hundred percent represented a Barbie doll. Aubrey then heard moaning coming from the couch and peeked into the living room. 'Oh and Barbie brought Midge over with her.' Aubrey decided to finish cooking breakfast. By the time she finished, everyone was situated around the table. As Aubrey put the food on plates she noticed that Leila's friend Melanie, who insisted on being called Lanie, was flirting with Randy. She felt anger boiling inside of her as Melanie continued even though Randy kept pushing her off or shrugging away from her. Aubrey was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She placed the plates on the table and went to get the door. When she opened it she saw her best friend Amanda Stewart on the other side.

"Chica!"

"Red!"

"Girl I outta whoop your ass…but for now your second on the list."

"Aw damn red who replaced me?"

"Barbie's friend Midge that keeps tryin to get all over my husband."

"Wait who's Barbie and Midge?"

"Martin's girlfriend…have you seen her?"

"Nope."

"Girl looks like a total fuckin Barbie doll. Her friend looks just like a Barbie too except with brown hair."

"Need backup?"

"Why don't you join us for breakfast."

"Why don't mind if I do…"

Aubrey smiled and linked arms with her friend and the two made their way into the kitchen. Aubrey brought her friend over to where Randy was sitting.

"Randy this is my best friend, and John's new girlfriend, Amanda Stewart. Chica this is my husband Randy Orton."

Amanda and Randy shook hands and soon the doorbell rang again. Aubrey walked over to the door and saw her brother standing there holding a two-year-old boy. Aubrey recognized him as her nephew Joshua Dale Anthony Stewart. Joshua was Junior and Amanda's two-year-old son. Aubrey squealed and took the boy from Junior. Junior and Amanda had dated for a year and then had a mutual breakup. A month later Amanda found out she was pregnant with their baby. Junior stood by her side and the two had shared custody. Junior looked at his sister and could tell she was pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Martin's girlfriend Leila's friend is about to get a beat down Earnhardt style."

"Why?"

"That girl is trying to get my husband."

Junior knew he'd better stay and followed her into the kitchen. Aubrey carried her nephew into the kitchen smiling the whole way. She walked over to Randy and her smile left her face. Again Melanie was flirting with Randy. Junior placed his hand on the small of her back letting her know it wasn't the time. Randy looked at his wife and was confused who the little boy was.

"Randy this is my nephew Joshua Dale Anthony Stewart. Dale this is your Uncle Randy."

Everyone laughed as Josh hid his face in Aubrey's neck.

"Joshua can you say hi?"

Randy smiled as Josh waved one of his little hands at him.

"I don't know where he gets his shyness from. God know his parents are far from it."

"Watch it AJ."

Aubrey noticed that even though she was standing right there that Melanie was running her hand up and down Randy's arm when she would talk to him. She walked into the living room with Amanda following her. She placed Joshua down on a blanket and turned some cartoons on for him.

"Excuse me while I go handle this."

Amanda nodded at her friend. Aubrey walked into the kitchen and right over to the dining room table. She looked at Melanie and when Melanie looked up she noticed she was getting the famous Earnhardt glare.

"Yes?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Hell yes I am you stupid bitch. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yeah he's Randy Orton."

"Yes and he is also my husband. I know you know that cause everybody and their damn mamma does. You need to keep your trashy paws off of my husband before I kick your ass."

"You really think you can?"

At that moment Randy stood up. He pulled Aubrey into the living room and into his lap when he sat in her recliner. Junior followed out and sat on the floor with his son and Amanda. Aubrey stood up and went back into the kitchen when she heard Leila call her a stupid bitch and that she couldn't kick Melanie's ass.

"Excuse me?"

Leila, Martin, and Melanie all turned to where she stood.

"Aubs…"

"No Martin. I know this is your house as well as mine, but if your girlfriend wants to continue coming here she needs to either learn to have some respect and keep her damn mouth shut, or she can stay the hell away from this house while I'm here."

"Martin are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Leila you know I love you, but she's right."

Leila looked at Martin with a fake as hell pout on her face.

"Martin…"

Martin sighed and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey stood in shock. Martin was expecting her to budge on this. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to go and pack my stuff. Martin you might want to find a new roommate while I'm gone."

With that Aubrey walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Martin meanwhile sat in shock. Randy went upstairs after his wife and heard the shower running. He walked to his suitcase. He looked at the outfit that Aubrey had lying on the bed. It was a blue jean skirt with a white halter-top. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He heard the bathroom door open and Aubrey stepped out wearing a white satin strapless bra and white satin panties. He noticed there were little jewels on her panties spelling something. When she was standing next to him next to the bed he noticed the jewels spelled out wifey.

"Where'd ya get those?"

"Amanda bought them as a gag gift for me."

Randy nodded. After the two finished getting ready they got into Aubrey's Chevrolet Camaro SS and headed over to DEI. When they got there they were met with Linda McMahon and Teresa Earnhardt.

"Ok you two. This is going to almost be like a question and answer thing. Now this is all you two. Nothing is written for yall. We're gonna do the WWE one first so Linda can have someone rush it over to the arena. Then we'll do the statement for DEI."

Randy and Aubrey nodded and sat in the chairs that were set up for them. Linda sat in the empty chair next to Randy. Soon the camera was recording.

"Hello to all you fans out there. My name is Linda McMahon and I am sitting here with our very own Randy Orton and his beautiful wife Aubrey. Now Randy, you two have been married for what one day?"

"Yes mam."

"How has it been so far Aubrey?"

"Well Mrs. McMahon it's been pretty good. So far the hardest thing was the talk with our families. But everyone is supportive and happy for us."

"Now Aubrey are you going to continue being Randy's valet on RAW?"

"Yes I plan on doing so."

"Well we at WWE congratulate you too, and are all very happy for you."

"Thank you Mrs. McMahon."

Then the WWE segment was over. As Linda got out of her seat and took the tape from the cameraman, she looked at Randy and Aubrey.

"Ok you two. This is going to be shown at the beginning of RAW tonight. I'll see yall later."

The two bid goodbye to Mrs. McMahon and watched as Aubrey's stepmother Teresa sat in the now vacated chair.

"Ok now let's get started."


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well. Some have asked what DEI stands for. Well DEI stands for Dale Earnhardt Incorporated. It's the race team that Dale Earnhardt Sr started before he passed. It is now run by Teresa Earnhardt his wife. The cars it runs are Dale Earnhardt Jr's #8 Budweiser Chevrolet, Michael Waltrip's #15 NAPA Auto Parts Chevrolet, and 2006 full time scheduled – Martin Truex Jr's #1 Chevrolet. It also runs Paul Menard's #11 Menards/Quaker State Chevrolet in the Busch Series. So yes I know that was more than enough explanation but oh well. Also Chance 2 Motorsports is Dale Earnhardt Jr's team that he co-owns with his stepmother Teresa Earnhardt. Also JR Motorsports is mentioned in this story. This is one of JR's teams as well.

Chapter 6

Aubrey looked at her stepmother as she began the questioning.

"So Aubrey…how does it feel to be married?"

"So far so good. Randy's been really good to me. I was really afraid what my family would say, and while most guys would probably just leave me to handle it on my own, he stayed there right next to me. He's been wonderful."

"So where are you two going to live?"

"Well Randy has a house in St. Charles, Missouri, while I have one here in Mooresville, North Carolina. We decided we'd keep both of them. Kind of like having our real home, and a vacation home."

"Well really Mrs. Earnhardt…"

"Please call me Teresa."

"Well Teresa I know Aubrey loves it here. I love it here. She turned me into a NASCAR fan when we first met a couple of years ago, so North Carolina is home for both of us now as well as Missouri."

"Ok Aubrey you said you were going to continue working as Randy's valet…are you still going to keep up your responsibilities here at DEI as well?"

"Yes. Most of my work here at DEI leaves me only working during the week. Randy mostly travels on the weekends, so I'm going to continue doing both for awhile still."

"I couldn't ask her to quit working here. This is her job, and she loves working with her family."

Teresa smiled at Randy instantly liking him more than she did at first.

"Aubrey we received some emails since the news spread of your marriage. The most popular one was wondering what your father would say if he was still here."

Aubrey had to say she wasn't surprised. She knew the media would drag her father's name into all of this somehow.

"Well I think daddy might've been a little on the angry side. I mean his daughter was married and he wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. He probably would've given me one of his famous talks. But I think when he saw how happy I am right now…well I think things would've been ok. I know he would support us and be happy for us."

"I know your father would've loved Randy. We all do."

Aubrey smiled at Randy and then looked back at her stepmother.

"Well that's all of our questions. We here at DEI are all very happy for you. Randy we all welcome you with open arms into not only the family here at DEI but into the Earnhardt family as well."

"Thank you very much mam."

Then the camera quit recording. Teresa looked at her stepdaughter.

"This will be showed on all of the NASCAR shows this week. If not this weekend then next weekend we hope to have you two at the races. Hopefully next weekend if possible."

"Why next weekend mom?"

"Well Linda and I discussed it and since the races are here at Lowe's Motor Speedway next weekend…well we're going to do a WWE paint scheme on Martin's car as well as the one your brother is running in the Busch race."

"Wow…"

"On Martin's car will be some of the Smack down superstars. Then on Junior's car will be some of the RAW superstars."

"That's great mom."

"Yes. The NASCAR media is probably going to want to interview you two then as well. Also if you could try to get at least one of the wrestlers on each car here for next weekend if you can."

"Do you have a list for each car?"

"Yes here it is. You two better hurry up and get over to the arena. Your brother and the guys will be there later."

"Ok mom."

Aubrey hugged her stepmother and then Teresa hugged Randy.

Later that night Aubrey was sitting in Randy's locker room looking over the list of the wrestlers on each car. Randy's cell phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID. She noticed the name on it read Vince McMahon.

"Babe can you get that?"

"Hello?"

"Aubrey?"

"Yes. Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Please Aubrey call me Vince."

"Ok. What can I do for you Vince?"

"Well my wife tells me that DEI and WWE have teamed up for a special paint scheme on the two Busch cars next weekend."

"Yes sir…as well as a joint paint scheme on my brother's Budweiser NEXTEL Cup car, Michael Waltrip's NAPA Auto Parts Cup car, and then it will be full WWE on the cup car Martin Truex Jr runs."

"Wonderful. This will be good for all of us. Now next weekend happens to be an off weekend for Randy as you well know since he'll be off for surgery."

"Yes. My stepmother Teresa was wondering if it'd be at any way possible to have some of the wrestlers that are on the car at the race."

"Like who?"

"Well seeing as how your wife is having most of your main wrestlers on there…well the ones I know would love to go are John Cena, Big Show, Undertaker, Dave Bautista, Randy, Shawn Michaels, and Kane."

"Well I supposed we could spare the ones that want to go. It'll be good publicity."

"Ok I'll talk with the RAW wrestlers tonight and then tomorrow I'll talk to the Smackdown wrestlers tomorrow night."

"Alright Mrs. Orton…that's gonna take a little getting used to."

Aubrey laughed a little at Vince's comment and then smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still getting used to being called that."

"Ok well please call me when you have the list of who is going to the races."

"Will do. Goodbye Vince."

"Goodbye Aubrey."

"Who was it honey?"

Aubrey shut Randy's cell phone closed and smiled at her husband. He looked at what his wife was wearing. She had on a white tank top and a jean skirt. Over the tank top, Aubrey wore a black button up shirt with white vertical stripes on it. He had seen that shirt before, but couldn't remember where. All he knew was that it wasn't one of his. Aubrey looked at Randy and looked over what he was wearing. He was wearing a pink button up shirt with black pants.

"It was Vince. We were just talking about the races next weekend. I need to talk to Dave, Shawn, and Glenn Jacobs to see if they want to go to the race next weekend since they'll be on the car."

"Which one am I on?"

"You're on Junior's car Busch car with Dave, Shawn, and Glenn. Then John, Big Show, and Mark Calloway will be on Martin's Busch car. So I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Ok. Well let's go to the ring."

Later that night, Randy and Aubrey were getting ready to leave for Houston. Aubrey sat on the couch as Randy placed their bags in the back of Junior's Chevrolet Z71 pickup and looked at her brother and sighed. She hated saying goodbye to him. This was the first time since she quit working with Randy before that she wouldn't be going to the races with him.

"By the way since we're gonna be home next weekend…I'm throwing a barbecue for you two."

"Really June bug?"

"Yes AJ. You're my sister. I should do something nice."

Aubrey looked at her brother and when Junior saw the frown on her face he held his arms out for her. Aubrey walked over to her recliner where her brother was sitting and sat on his lap. When Aubrey was little Junior always did this when she was upset. Junior rubbed her back in small circles whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

"Baby girl you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Junior it's time to take me to the airport. Where's Martin?"

"Right here Aubs."

Aubrey looked up at him as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. Martin looked at Aubrey and started laughing.

"Truex what are you laughing at?"

"That's where my shirt went. I knew I washed it."

Randy again looked at the shirt his wife was wearing and frowned. He knew he'd seen that shirt before. He now remembered that he'd seen it in a picture of Martin, Aubrey, Junior, and Teresa that was taken at one of the Championship after parties. He quickly smiled so his wife wouldn't notice, but she did.

"So what? You've only worn it once. I needed a nice button up shirt to wear tonight, so I grabbed it while I was getting my clothes out of the laundry room earlier."

"It's ok. Just make sure it's clean when you return it."

The four got into Junior's truck and headed to the airport. When Randy and Aubrey landed in Houston at Bush Intercontinental Airport, the airport was fairly empty. They got their bags and into the awaiting car for them. Once they arrived at the hotel they went straight up to their suite. Aubrey picked up her cell phone and was about to call John when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yo star where yall at?"

"Hey Felix. We're at the hotel. I told the clerk that you and Amanda were staying with us. Also when you get up here you and I are going to have a talk."

"Alright."

Thirty minutes later, John and Amanda walked into the suite, smiling. John ran over to Aubrey and picked her up.

"Felix! Put me down you ass."

John smiled.

"Spin around in circles? Ok…"

Aubrey was laughing crazily as John spun around in circles.

"Ok Cena that's enough. Put my wife down."

John and Aubrey were still laughing as John set her down on the couch. Amanda walked into the room that her and John were sleeping in as Randy walked into the room he and Aubrey were sleeping in. John looked at Aubrey.

"Balcony?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey followed John onto the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs as John sat in the other.

"So what do you wanna talk about star?"

"Well Felix I wanna know why Tony didn't really like you."

"It wasn't that he didn't like me star…it's more of he didn't think I'd stick around once I found out about Joshua."

"And?"

"I love that little boy. I know that he isn't my son, but I care about him as if he was. He's the greatest kid."

"Yeah he is. I love my nephew."

"What about you and Randy? Planning on children?"

"We actually haven't talked about it."

"I think you and him will make great parents."

"Thanks. Also I was wondering if you wanted to come to the races next weekend since you'll be on one of the cars."

"Do what?"

"WWE, Chance 2 Motorsports, and DEI are teaming up together for next weekend's races. On Martin's car some of the Smackdown superstars will be featured on it. On the car Junior's driving some of the RAW superstars will be on it. Then we're doing joint schemes with the cup cars."

"Word?"

"Yeah. Also Junior is throwing a barbecue for Randy and me at his place on Thursday night."

"And I'm invited?"

"Of course. Junior knows all about you and Amanda. He's ok with it. Heck he's got a girlfriend of his own named Mikayla. He likes you."

"Ok. I guess I'll go."

"Haha Felix."

"Well how about we go back inside? The four of us will all get in our pajamas and watch TV."

Aubrey nodded and soon the four of them were sitting in front of the TV. An hour later John looked around the room. He noticed Randy, Aubrey, and Amanda were both asleep. He turned off the TV and carried his girlfriend to bed. He walked back in the living room of the suite and looked at Randy. He walked over to him and lightly tapped him. Randy stirred and looked up at John.

"Yeah?"

"Take your wife to bed will ya? We all have to be up early tomorrow."

Randy nodded and carried Aubrey to bed. Later that night at Reliant Arena, Aubrey walked around with Amanda.

"So who's left to talk to?"

"Well I've already talked to the few RAW wrestlers that Teresa wanted. I've already talked to John. The only ones left to talk to are Mark, Big Show, and then I need to call Vince back."

"Well there's Mark right there. Be careful Red. He is feuding with your husband."

Aubrey looked up and slowly walked over to Mark Calloway.

"Hey Taker…"

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Aubrey Orton."

"Hello Mark. I have some business to talk to you about."

"If you're planning on tricking me again like your husband did earlier you can forget about it. I won't be so nice."

"No it isn't about that. Chance 2 Motorsports and DEI are running special paint schemes next weekend since the races will be at Lowe's Motor Speedway in Charlotte. You are one of the superstars featured on the cars. We at DEI and Chance 2 would like to extend an invitation to the races."

"We're traveling that weekend."

"Vince said anyone who wanted to go could be cleared."

"I'd love to be on the car, but I'm sorry Aubrey. I can't go to the races."

"That's fine Mark. I'll put down that you'd still like to be on the car. I'll send you some pictures of the car. Also the cars will be ready next Tuesday. Would you be interested in coming to Mooresville, North Carolina, to take some pictures? They'll be featured in the RAW and Smackdown magazines as well as all the NASCAR magazines."

"Sure. Here's my cell phone number. Just call me and let me know more about it."

"I sure will. Thanks Mark."

Then Aubrey walked back over to Amanda and headed with her to John's locker room where John and Randy were waiting. Aubrey walked in the room and sat next to her husband and sighed.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"The only wrestlers coming next weekend are you and John."

"What?"

"Yeah. Nobody else wants to take a break from their job."

"Well we'll be there Aubrey. Everything will still be ok."

Aubrey nodded and leaned in to kiss Randy. It seemed the night flew by quickly because the next thing Aubrey knew she was sitting with Amanda, Dave's wife Angie, Shawn's wife Becca, and Stephanie McMahon. They were at Minute Maid Park for the WWE RAW vs. Smackdown charity softball game. She looked onto the field where tonight's announcers stood to announce the players for each team. She noticed five of the divas from each roster were standing in front of the dugout wearing practically nothing. She watched as Jerry "The King" Lawler and Tazz began talking.

"Hello fans and welcome to Minute Maid Park here in Houston, TX. I'm Tazz and with me tonight is Jerry "The King" Lawler. Tonight it's RAW vs. Smackdown in WWE's annual charity softball game. First off our umpires for tonight are The Rock, Shane McMahon, and Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Tazz paused letting Jerry announce the RAW team since he was from RAW.

"First off all of you notice these beautiful ladies standing here. They are five of RAW's finest divas as Team RAW's cheerleaders. We have Trish Stratus, Christy Hemme, Stacy Keibler, Candice, and Victoria. Team RAW's main coach is our very own GM Eric Bischoff. Our first and third base coaches are Jim Ross and Jonathon Coachman. Now for our players…"

Jerry took a deep breath and then began to announce all the players for the RAW team.

"We have Batista, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Chris Masters, Christian, Edge, Kane, Matt Hardy, Maven, Randy Orton, Robert Conway, The Hurricane, Shelton Benjamin, Sylvain Grenier, Triple H, Tyson Tomko, and Val Venis."

Aubrey, Stephanie, and Angie stood up cheering for their husbands when their names were called. Next Tazz stepped up to announce the Smackdown roster.

"Now for the _winning_ team…first off our cheerleaders… Joy Giovanni, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, and Miss Jackie. For our coach we have GM Theodore Long. Our base coaches consist of Michael Cole and Josh Matthews. Now here it's my honor to present the "winning" team for tonight…"

Tazz paused and then began to announce all the Smackdown players.

"We have Billy Kidman, Booker T, Charlie Haas, Chavo Guerrero, Danny Basham, Doug Basham, Eddie Guerrero, Hardcore Holly, JBL, John Cena, Mark Jindrak, Orlando Jordan, Paul London, Rene Dupree, Rey Mysterio, Scotty 2 Hotty, and Undertaker."

Amanda took her turn standing up cheering for John. John was playing catcher when Randy stepped up to bat. When Randy stood waiting for the pitch what happened next wasn't expected…


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well. Some have asked what DEI stands for. Well DEI stands for Dale Earnhardt Incorporated. It's the race team that Dale Earnhardt Sr started before he passed. It is now run by Teresa Earnhardt his wife. The cars it runs are Dale Earnhardt Jr's #8 Budweiser Chevrolet, Michael Waltrip's #15 NAPA Auto Parts Chevrolet, and 2006 full time scheduled – Martin Truex Jr's #1 Chevrolet. It also runs Paul Menard's #11 Menards/Quaker State Chevrolet in the Busch Series. So yes I know that was more than enough explanation but oh well. Also Chance 2 Motorsports is Dale Earnhardt Jr's team that he co-owns with his stepmother Teresa Earnhardt. Also JR Motorsports is mentioned in this story. This is one of JR's teams as well.

Chapter 7

Amanda and Aubrey were sitting in hysterics. They couldn't stop laughing. John had just pulled down Randy's track pants while he was waiting for his first pitch. After Randy had pulled his pants up he looked at John pointing his finger at him.

"I'll get you for that Cena."

"Sure Orton…sure."

Once the game was finished the RAW team ended up winning. John and Randy were voted as MVP for their teams. When it came time for their interviews, Amanda and Aubrey were standing next to their men. Jerry walked over to Randy ready to interview him after he interviewed John.

"So Randy you've been voted as RAW's team MVP. Want to explain to us how that feels and how you felt when John Cena here pulled down your pants?"

"Well King this has been a great game. It's great for all of us to come out to these games and have fun. I'm honored to be my team's MVP. As for what Cena did…payback is a bitch."

"Well now we have a question for your beautiful wife Randy. Aubrey how proud of Randy are you right now?"

"I'm very proud of him and the rest of the RAW roster. The guys did an excellent job. And I totally one hundred percent agree with my husband on John's antics earlier. As funny as I found it payback is a bitch…"

Randy, Aubrey, Jerry, Amanda, and John were all laughing when Jerry had another question for Aubrey.

"Now what is this I hear you have a big announcement for the press conference tomorrow?"

"Yes I do have a big announcement to make at the press conference tomorrow. Sorry Jerry I can't tell you any more."

"Ok well thanks for the interview guys. We'll see yall at the conference tomorrow."

Aubrey, Randy, John, and Amanda all left Minute Maid Park and headed straight for the airport. They had to fly to North Carolina where the press conference was being held. As they pulled up to Aubrey and Martin's house, Aubrey saw no one was there and the lights were off. She found that very weird and once they were all inside and settled, Aubrey called her brother's cell phone.

"Hey AJ!"

"June bug are you drunk?"

"Yeah we're having a party over here."

"At your place?"

"Yeah…tell Angel that Joshua is at mom's. Also tell her that Smoke is here."

"Mom as in our mom Brenda or mom as in Teresa?"

"Our mom."

"Ok…I'll see if they want to head over. Then I'll call you back ok?"

"Later AJ."

Aubrey walked into her bedroom and looked at her husband. Randy was lying on his stomach on her bed. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen were John and Amanda were looking through the fridge.

"Hey guys do yall wanna go to Junior's? He's having a party."

"What? I thought…"

"Joshua is at me and Junior's mom's house. Also your brother is over at Junior's."

Amanda looked at John who shrugged his shoulders.

"If you wanna go princess we'll go."

"Maybe for a little while."

"Ok let me go talk to Randy."

Aubrey headed back upstairs into her bedroom to find Randy in the same spot as he was before. She walked over, sat on his ass, and began rubbing his back.

"Mmm…I could get used to this."

Aubrey smiled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"My brother is having a party at his house. Do you wanna go?"

"Are John and Amanda going?"

"No bear I thought we'd leave chica and Felix here."

Randy rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at his wife.

"Really funny baby girl."

Aubrey squealed as he rolled them over and began tickling her.

"Randy if you ever want to sleep with me you better stop."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell my brother and he'll beat you up."

"Nice try baby girl…"

"Please bear…"

Randy stopped tickling her and looked down at her.

"Baby girl…why do you call me bear?"

Aubrey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist after he laid behind her.

"You may play an egotistical asshole on TV, but around me you're like my big teddy bear."

Randy leaned down and kissed his wife. Just as they began to get really into the kiss, John ran and jumped on the bed.

"Come on you two…let's go party."

When John saw Aubrey glaring at him he stepped back to the door.

"You know I've heard about the famous Earnhardt glare…I think I underestimated that shit. You scare me when you look at me like that."

"Be afraid Felix. Be very afraid."

John ran out of the room yelling for Amanda. Meanwhile Aubrey looked at Randy and got out of bed.

"I'm gonna change and then we can go."

Randy nodded and began rifling through his suitcase. Aubrey walked out of her closet and over into her bathroom. She stripped all her clothes she had on and then pulled on what she got out of her closet. When she walked out of the bathroom, Randy was buttoning up his shirt. Aubrey smirked as she looked over him appreciatively. Randy was wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black flip-flops. When Randy noticed her standing next to him staring at him, he began to look over her outfit. She was wearing her white flip-flops, dark blue low-rise jeans, and a white tank top with the words Little June bug airbrushed on it. On her head tilted to the side was a hat that was one of the black Chance 2 Motorsports hats. Instead of the JR that was normally in the middle of the flames it was her initials AJ.

"What's that?"

Aubrey looked at where he was pointing and saw he was asking about her shirt.

"Ever since I've known Amanda's brother Tony he's always called me Little June bug. It's always been one of my favorite nicknames."

Randy nodded and it was then he realized there were still things that he didn't know about her. As the days had passed since they got married he was realizing there were a lot of things he still didn't know about Aubrey. He didn't really know about her life with her brother and all his friends. It seemed to him that Aubrey had two sides to her life. She had a wrestling side when she worked with him, and then she had a NASCAR side due to her family. Aubrey noticed he seemed upset and put her arms around his waist.

"Bear what's wrong?"

Randy put a smile on his face and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing baby girl…nothing."

"Ok. Well let's go get John and head over to my brother's. If you want to drink you can. I'm going to drive."

Randy nodded thinking a drink sounded really good after his realization. When they got downstairs the two began laughing at what their friends were wearing.

"Whatcha laughin at Orton?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You two look like the double mint twins almost."

Amanda looked over what she was wearing along with her boyfriend. John was wearing his maroon football jersey with his name on the back, dark blue jeans, and his shoes. On his head he wore a Ruck Rules hat. Amanda was wearing dark flare blue jeans, her black flip-flops, and an orange jersey. The number on her jersey was her brother's NEXTEL Cup number. On the back of the jersey was the nickname baby doll. Then on her head tilted to the side was a hat with the nickname angel airbrushed on it. Amanda looked at Aubrey's outfit and began laughing.

"Whatcha laughin at chica?"

"Do you realize we're both wearing items of clothing with the nicknames our brothers gave us?"

Aubrey looked down at her own outfit again and began laughing. John and Randy meanwhile stood confused. Aubrey looked at the guys and began to explain.

"Ok on my shirt you see Little June bug. Well Amanda's brother Tony gave me that nickname after we first met because I was always right there with Junior. Then on my hat it says AJ, which is my nickname from Junior. Then on the back of Amanda's jersey it says baby doll. Tony's been calling her that since they were little. On her hat it says angel which is the nickname my brother Junior gave her because she was always saving his ass from getting into trouble when we all first met."

John and Randy nodded and then the four headed over to Junior's. When they got there Amanda and John were the first to dive in to the mass of people. Aubrey pulled Randy back before he headed in.

"What is it honey?"

"I just wanted to give you the heads up that there are a lot of people I'm gonna have to introduce you to."

"Well that's good baby girl. I want to meet your friends and family."

"Also they're all guys. If there are any girls they are wives or girlfriends."

Randy nodded not letting her know he was feeling a little jealous at her comment. He took her hand and followed her inside. As they made their way down to the basement where the party was Randy stopped in shock.

"Welcome to Junior's place. He had this put in after he moved in here. Look there's Junior come on."

Randy nodded and began to follow behind her. He noticed that her brother was crowded around a lot of guys who all began smiling when Aubrey walked up.

"Randy let me introduce you to some of the guys. This is my cousin Tony Eury Jr. Then these idiots are TJ Majors, Elliott Sadler, Shane Hmiel, you know Martin, and this is Kevin and DeLana Harvick. Oh and this is Amanda's brother Tony Stewart."

Randy smiled, replied with a hello, and shook hands with all of them. He then noticed another couple walking up to them.

"Matt, Katie…I want you to meet my husband Randy Orton. Randy this is Matt and Katie Kenseth. And walking up now would be Michael and Elizabeth Waltrip. We just call them Mikey and Buffy though."

Randy nodded and shook hands with the two couples.

"It's nice to meet you."

Later that night after watching Aubrey converse with all her friends, Randy had lost count of how many bears he'd consumed. Aubrey looked at him in confusion. She knew Randy really drank when something was bothering him. She looked around for John and Amanda and found them over at the pool table with Junior, Tony, and Martin. She walked over to them and looked at John. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know what's bothering Randy?"

John looked at the bar where his friend was sitting and was a little surprised. Randy was well on his way to getting drunk if he wasn't already.

"No star I don't. Take my place in this game and I'll go talk to him ok?"

"Sure. Thanks John."

"No problem star. You're playing with your brother by the way."

Aubrey smirked at John and turned to face Martin and Tony.

"You fuckers are goin down."

"Where's John going AJ?"

"To talk to my husband."

Junior looked over at the bar just as John sat next to a very plastered Randy. He began to grow a little worried about his sister. He didn't know how Randy was when he was drunk. He just hoped nothing happened to his sister, or there would be hell to pay.


	8. chapter 8

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well.

Chapter 8

Aubrey looked at her brother and shared a smile with him. He had taught her how to play pool and they had never lost a game to anyone. It looked like this time was no different. Aubrey had just won the game for her team. She noticed John was still talking to Randy and wished she knew what they were talking about. Meanwhile John couldn't believe what Randy was telling him.

"You're mad because of what now?"

"I realized earlier that while Aubrey knows basically everything about me, I know hardly nothing about her. Then she's got all these guy friends she's close with. There are some of them like Martin that sometimes it seems more like she's married to him not me."

"You're fuckin crazy Randy. Aubrey is married to you. Martin and her are close I'll give you that, but there's nothing there anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?"

"They dated for a little while before. It was a mutual breakup though. They decided they're better friends then anything."

Randy was in shock.

"Dude see what I mean…I know nothing about her."

"Old relationships aren't exactly something couples always talk about. Amanda and I don't talk about her past with Junior."

"It doesn't bother you that she's still close with him?"

"They're friends and they have a child together. I know Amanda loves me. I trust her. From the way you talk it sounds like you don't trust Aubrey."

"Maybe I don't."

John became pissed off when he heard that.

"You listen to me Orton and you fuckin listen good…Aubrey isn't a cheater. She's been cheated on and knows how it feels. As a friend my advice to you is talk to Aubrey tomorrow when you're sober. You may be one of my best friends, but I swear to God if you hurt her I will personally help her brother kick your ass."

Randy slowly nodded and decided he should probably quit drinking. He looked at Junior's friend Mark who was playing bartender that night and asked for a bottle of water. He looked over at Aubrey who was looking at him with concern written all over her face. He smiled a little and held up his bottle of water. Aubrey looked at John as he walked back over to where she was standing.

"Well?"

"All I can say is talk to him when he's sober."

"Is it bad John?"

"Yes and no. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Ok. Thanks."

John nodded and walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting. Aubrey turned and looked at her brother. The next thing she felt was cold beer flying right at her. She looked down at her now soaked shirt and then looked up at who spilt it on her. Standing there was Shane Hmiel and TJ Majors.

"Shit Aubrey…we're sorry."

"It's ok guys. Lucky for you I have clothes here."

Aubrey walked upstairs and then went into her old room. Thankfully Junior left it alone after she moved out. She went to the closet and smiled when she found one of her favorite shirts. It was a red Budweiser tank top that she had altered herself. All down the sides was thin white ribbon cris-crossing all down the side and then tying at the bottom of each side. She took off her soaked shirt and put it in the bathroom. When she began to slip on the other shirt she looked up and saw Martin standing in the room staring at her.

"Martin? Do you mind?"

"Ain't like I've never seen it before Aubs."

"That was awhile ago Martin."

After she slipped on the shirt, she went to leave the room. Before she could Martin had her pressed against the wall kissing her. Aubrey tried to move her arms to push him away but she couldn't.

"What the fuck?"

Martin pulled away from Aubrey. Standing there in the hallway was Randy, John, and Amanda. Randy looked at John angrily.

"Nothing there anymore huh?"

"Randy I can explain."

"Save it Aubrey. I trusted you."

Randy then ran out of the house and out to the pool. He sat down in the first empty chair he saw which gave him a lot of options since no one was out at the pool. He heard someone walking up and turned to see Junior, Tony, TJ, Shane, and Elliott.

"Why the fuck is my sister cryin Orton?"

"I don't know why she's upset. She kissed Martin. If anyone should be upset it should be me."

"She didn't kiss me."

Randy turned and looked at who just walked up.

"You have a lot of fuckin nerve walking up to me dude."

"Look…guys can yall excuse us? I need to talk to Randy."

"Alright Martin. We'll be up on the back porch while Junior goes to check on Aubrey. If you need us holler."

Martin nodded at Elliott and sat next to Randy.

"All I am asking for is a few moments to explain the situation."

"Fine go."

"Aubrey didn't kiss me. I kissed her. I know I told her I never really thought about her anymore but I lied. I think about Aubrey a lot. She's a wonderful person."

"Why the breakup then?"

"She didn't feel the same way about me as I did her. She was really into Elliott again."

"So she didn't kiss you?"

"Dude she wasn't even kissin me back. She was tryin to push me away. When I realized that I was fixin to back off. That's when you showed up. Look Aubrey falls more and more in love with you everyday. When we talked the other night she had this tone full of care and love when she talked about you. I advise you to talk to her about whatever is wrong with you especially if it has to deal with her. Otherwise you might lose her."

Randy nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head back inside dude. Want me to send Aubs out here?"

"Yeah. And Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. We're cool."

"No problem. Glad we're cool because I know you could kick my ass."

Randy laughed and lay back in the chaise lounge chair.

"Hey…"

Randy looked up at his wife and patted his lap. When she didn't sit down right away, he pulled her to sit in between his legs.

"Martin told me what happened. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok. I'd of probably done the same thing. I would have given you a chance to explain though. Because I think everyone deserves that."

"We need to talk Aubrey."

"I know."

"I have a lot of explaining to do about my behavior."

"Well if you want to talk about it now we can."

"I'd like to."

"Ok…"

"I realized earlier that I don't really know that much about you. It really bothered me. And because of that I began second guessing us. Then I realized I was being crazy. All I needed to do was talk to you. So I got the idea that while we're in your hometown next week maybe you could show me around and we could spend some good quality time together."

"That's a good idea. Was that all?"

"Yes and no. I ain't gonna lie to you baby girl. I'm a little bothered by the fact that just about all your friends are these guys that you are extremely close to. I'm also a little bothered that you didn't tell me your roommate was also your ex. But I trust you…so I'm ok now."

"Let's make a deal ok?"

"Sure…"

"Next time something is bothering one of us we'll talk about it."

"I one hundred percent agree with that. Can we kiss on that?"

Aubrey turned to face him and leaned in and kissed him. Two o'clock in the after noon found the two couples in one of the conference room at DEI. Also in the room were Vince and Linda McMahon, Teresa Earnhardt, Martin Truex Jr, Dale Earnhardt Jr, and Michael Waltrip. Aubrey was all smiles. Teresa was letting her lead the press conference since it was both of their ideas. Aubrey stepped up to the podium and smiled at all the press. The tables on each side of the podium were seated to her liking. On one side were Linda, John, Randy, and Vince sitting on her right side. On the other side were Michael, Martin, Junior, and Teresa sitting on her left side. Aubrey began talking after looking at her friends and family.

"Hello everyone. My name is Aubrey Orton. First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming today to this press conference. I'd like to say a special thanks to Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, Randy Orton, and John Cena for being here with us today. Today DEI and WWE announce a coming together of sorts. As most of you if not all of you know that the NASCAR races are here in Charlotte, North Carolina, next weekend. We here at DEI have expressed consideration in running some new paint schemes featuring WWE superstars from both RAW and Smackdown. After long talks with Mr. McMahon and the WWE board of directors everything is set in the works. The paint schemes will go as follows…"

After Aubrey explained how the paint schemes would go, she announced it was now time for questions.

"And may I remind you this press conference isn't for personal questions. The only thing we're here to talk about today is the races, the paint schemes, and the cars."

Time passed and it was time for the last question. Aubrey picked a reporter in the front row.

"Yes…you there…"

"Mrs. Orton I know you said no personal questions, but I'd like to know how you feel about today's issue of the National Enquirer…"

Aubrey looked at the magazine in the reporter's hands. The caption read 'Orton already having his wedding cake and eating it too'. The picture on the cover was Randy making out with a girl straddling his lap. Aubrey looked at Randy and then turned back to the media.

"How I feel about that is no comment. This isn't a personal question press conference…but this press conference is over."

Then she walked out of the room with everyone who was at the table. As soon as they were all out of hearing distance Aubrey glared at Randy. Before she could say anything her brother's Public Relations representative walked up to her handing her a copy of the National Enquirer. She looked at the picture in shock.

"You bastard…"


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well. I noticed no one is really reviewing my stories. In order for me to continue you people might wanna review…nah I'm just joshin with you people. I'll continue writing whether you review or not. It's just nice to hear what yall think of my stuff…now on to chapter 9.

Chapter 9

"Aubrey I swear I haven't cheated on you. If I would've cheated on you I wouldn't have been so mad about last night."

"Randy look at this."

Randy stood next to his wife and looked at the picture. Sure enough there was a picture of him sitting in a chair with a brunette straddling his lap. And there he was making out with this girl.

"Baby I swear…"

"Randy look closer at the girl."

Randy looked at the girl in the picture. It was then he noticed something…a certain something. The girl had a tattoo of a flaming sun on her lower back as well as a tattoo of a moon and a star on her right shoulder. Randy then realized who she was.

"Someone took a picture of you and me kissing and is now trying to pass it off as me cheating on you?"

Aubrey nodded and began laughing.

"Well if you knew it was you why'd you call me a bastard and hit my shoulder?"

"Cause I tried to tell you we needed to quit being so intimate in public like we are in this picture."

Randy leaned down and kissed his wife before wrapping his arms around her.

"You two realize you're gonna have to make a statement."

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. McMahon we do. Hell I am planning on suing this magazine."

Teresa who had left earlier came back in with a reporter from the National Enquirer who also happened to be the person who wrote the article in question. Aubrey turned and glared at the reporter.

"Are you the one who wrote this?"

"Yes I am. Sucks to be you."

Aubrey looked at the young woman in anger.

"Really and why is that?"

"Cause you can't keep your husband satisfied."

"So you think Randy cheated on me?"

"Picture proves it."

"No all your picture proves is stupidity on your own part."

"How so?"

Aubrey motioned for Randy to walk over. She had him hold the tabloid magazine.

"Ok look at your picture. See the two tattoos on this woman?"

"What about it?"

Aubrey took off her jacket revealing a white spaghetti strap shirt. She pulled the right strap down and then pulled up the back of her shirt.

"See these two tattoos on my shoulder and back? They're the exact same ones on the girl in your picture. So what you thought was my husband cheating on me was really us sharing an intimate moment."

Just as the reporter was about to reply, Aubrey held up her hand.

"No I am far by finished talking. What you are going to do is print the truth about this story and openly state you had your facts wrong. Also as soon as you get back to your office you can tell your editor or whatever the fuck he is that he can surely as hell be expecting a visit from my husband and I tomorrow morning. Oh and you can tell him also that our lawyer will be accompanying us."

The reporter nodded her head and ran out of the office. As soon as she was out of site, Randy pulled Aubrey into his arms and began rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It's ok baby girl. Just calm down now ok?"

Aubrey nodded and sighed into his shoulder. Soon it was time for the races at Charlotte. Aubrey offered to sit on her brother's pit box during the Busch Race and the NEXTEL Cup race. Randy was standing outside of Junior's coach waiting for Aubrey to come out for the race. When she did, Randy stood in shock. Aubrey looked beautiful. She had on a fire suit that matched the one her brother was wearing. It hugged her curves wonderfully. Her reddish brown hair hung freely around her face blowing in the light breeze. Behind her Dale Earnhardt Jr Thunder sunglasses Aubrey noticed how Randy was looking at her and smiled.

"See something you like Mr. Orton?"

Randy smiled and pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well Mrs. Orton if you must know…"

"Oh I must."

"I was wondering where you got those fancy looking sunglasses."

"From my brother. They're Dale Earnhardt Jr Thunder sunglasses made by Gargoyles Eyewear."

"Do I want to know how much those were?"

"Nope. Come on we gotta get to the pits."

On the way there Aubrey got a little hot and stopped. Randy looked at her confused and then shock when she began to unzip her fire suit.

"Calm down honey. I've got clothes on under this."

Randy nodded and breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw the tank top she wore. As soon as they got to Junior's pit there was a NASCAR pit reporter waiting for them. Aubrey looked at Matt Yocum and sighed.

"Hey Matt."

Matt turned around and the smile that was on his face fell and he was confused when he saw Randy next to her.

"Hello Aubrey."

"Randy honey this is Matt Yocum. He's a reporter on the pit roads during race season. Matt this is my husband Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yocum."

"You too Mr. Orton."

"Now Matt I know what you want to talk to us about so let's get it over with before my brother gets over here."

Matt nodded knowing that if Junior was here there'd be no interview. Once the camera began rolling on them during the pre-race session, Matt turned to Aubrey and Randy.

"Well Jeff I'm down here in Dale Earnhardt Jr's Budweiser pit with his sister Aubrey and his brother in law Randy. Now Aubrey there was a press conference last week where at the end you were showed a certain magazine. Now a retraction was printed, but it's left a lot of disbelief. Can you please explain the occurrences of the event?"

Aubrey paused before she answered the question. She was so angry about all of it, but she knew she couldn't curse on TV.

"Sure Jeff. After I was asked about the magazine Jade showed me the tabloid. Which first off everyone knows by now that most of the stuff they place in tabloids is all bull. This story about Randy cheating on me was as well. Since they couldn't see the face of the girl, they assumed it wasn't me. When I saw the picture on the cover and really got a good look at it. I noticed the girl in the pictures had two tattoos. And if you look at my lower back and my right shoulder you'll see that the girl in the picture was me. Randy has never cheated on me."

"Well we here at FX are very glad to help you clear this up Aubrey. We offer you both our congratulations on the marriage."

"Thank you Matt."

"So do you think your brother has a chance today?"

"I sure do Matt. He's got an excellent car today, and I predict you'll see him in Victory Lane today. And Matt you know what happens when I predict the winner unlike all of you guys…"

"You always end up predicting the winner."

"Exactly."

At that moment Junior came walking up. He'd seen the interview on TV and almost started laughing when Matt ended the interview and scurried away seeing him walk up. Junior looked at his sister and smiled.

"Nice shades AJ."

"You have more than plenty of them. See you even have a pair on."

"Smart ass."

"I learned from the best."

"Thanks AJ."

"I meant daddy."

"Ha ha AJ."

"Ya love me. You know ya do."

"Yeah whatever."

Sure enough as Aubrey predicted Junior had won the NEXTEL All-Star Challenge and a cool million dollars. Later that night, Aubrey walked into the kitchen of her house. The girls were having a girls' night while all the guys were at Junior's. She only hoped that Randy was alright over there. All the guys that were there minus Randy and John were all very close. When she made it into her kitchen she began laughing. Sitting around her dining room table was her brother's girlfriend Mikayla Roberts, DeLana Harvick, Katie Kenseth, Amanda, Danielle Hmiel, TJ Major's girlfriend Melanie Eury who was also her cousin, Buffy Waltrip, Tony Stewart's girlfriend Rayne Martin, and Elliott Sadler's girlfriend Lisa Connors.

"And just what are yall doing?"

Danielle Hmiel looked up at her friend Aubrey.

"Eating and talking about sex."

Aubrey walked over and took the donut her friend held out to her.

"I'd rather eat."

"Why red?"

"Well chica cause with eating you don't have to wait an hour for seconds."

All the girls busted out laughing at Aubrey's comment. Aubrey looked at Danielle and noticed she was smirking. She then looked at Amanda and noticed she was too.

"What?"

"I think we need to play our special version of NASCAR Monopoly."

"Are you two insane?"

"What is yall's version of Monopoly?"

Aubrey looked at Mikayla and sighed.

"Awhile ago chica, Dani, and me all made up our own version of Monopoly. We made a paper board that you place over the NASCAR board. There is a lot of truths, dares, and alcohol involved."

"So what are the rules?"

"Well Dee…to start off each player picks a piece. Normally you pick your boyfriend, fiancée, or husband. Then each player gets 2000 to start off with and your salary is 400. When you land on Go you get 800. When you land on Free Parking you get all money that's placed in the middle of the board, which consists of taxes, jail fees, and other fees I will explain later. Instead of Go To Jail it's Go To The Big Yellow Truck."

"What happens when you land on that?"

"Well Buffy when you land on Go To The Big Yellow Truck you must do either one shot and one dare or three shots and three truths. If you do a dare it must include your other half and there are times it'll involve handcuffs. That part is like the points you get deducted when you do something NASCAR doesn't like. The jail fees you must pay depend on eiter your answers for your truths or how well your dare was. When you land on a property you own you take one shot."

Amanda smirked at her friend Aubrey.

"And if you decide to trade properties?"

"As you see ladies each spot on this board is a driver's name. Although the board was changed to include John and Randy. If you are trading and you get the property you want there will be a dare you must do to that driver. Now as you all know all the drivers on this board are over at my brother's house."

The girls all agreed the game sounded like a good idea and began to play. Aubrey looked at the properties she owned. All she needed was the last red property, which was Elliott Sadler. Danielle looked at her friend and smirked. She had the property she needed.

"Dani I'll trade you Elliott for Shane."

"You know what that means."

Aubrey sat and it hit her. That meant she had to do something to Elliott.

"Shit. Guys I can't do anything with Elliott…"

"Then you can't have the property Aubrey. As much as I would love to bend the rules for you I can't."

"Shit! Dammit! Alright fine."

Aubrey and Danielle traded properties and then drew a card from the dare pile.

"Oh Randy is gonna kill me."

"What's it say red?"

"Get the man you want all hot and bothered by handcuffing his hands behind his back. Then proceed to give him a lap dance. Shit guys I haven't even given Randy a lap dance. Hell we haven't even had sex but once."

"What?"

"He wants to wait until we get to his house. He knows Elliott and I have had sex in my bed, so he wants to wait for us to break in the new bed he ordered."


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reviewing. Hope you like this story. If you don't…oh well. I noticed no one is really reviewing my stories. In order for me to continue you people might wanna review…nah I'm just joshin with you people. I'll continue writing whether you review or not. It's just nice to hear what yall think of my stuff…now on to chapter 10. I noticed that I have two characters named Melanie. One is Martin's girlfriend Leila's friend and the other was Aubrey's cousin Melanie Eury. I'm keeping Melanie Eury, but Leila's friend will now be named Carly.

Chapter 10

Just as Aubrey was about to go over to do her dare the doorbell rang. She walked over to it and opened it to see her cousin, Samantha Eury, on the other side.

"Hey Sam. About time you got here cuz."

"I know I'm late. Sorry."

"It's ok. Wanna join our game?"

"Whatcha playin?"

"Our version of NASCAR Monopoly."

"I'm in."

"Ok you can be Martin."

Aubrey watched as her cousin's face lit up and smiled. She and their friend Danielle were the only people who know that Samantha liked Martin. The two walked in and Aubrey began to introduce her cousin to everyone.

"Girls this is my cousin and Dani's younger sister, Samantha Eury. You can call her Sam. Sam you know the girls…Mikayla, DeLana, Katie, Amanda, Dani, Melanie, and Buffy. This is Rayne Martin and Lisa Connors. Rayne is Smokey The Bear's girlfriend, and Lisa is dating Elliott Sadler."

"Nice to meet yall. Hey girls."

"Hey Sam…if you're gonna join in now since the game has already started you know what you have to do."

"Three shots and draw a dare card?"

"Yeah."

Sam walked over to the bar, got a shot glass out of the cupboard, and opened the bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked at the bottle and noticed it was almost gone.

"Hey Bree…"

Aubrey stumbled over to her cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Who's been drinkin the Jack?"

"Manda, Dee, and Mikayla."

"Ok. You might need to get a new bottle."

Aubrey nodded as Samantha took the three shots. Then she walked over to the dining room table and drew a card.

"Take the black fuzzy handcuffs and handcuff your man's hands behind his back. Then proceed to nibble on his ear, neck, and lips before kissing him with all the passion you have in you."

"Damn Sam you always get my favorite one."

"Sorry Bree. So you have to do a dare?"

"Yeah."

Then Aubrey re-read her dare card to her cousin and frowned.

"I'm guessing that's to Elliott."

"Yeah. We didn't have a chance to make game pieces of John and Randy yet."

Danielle stood up and walked over to her sister and her cousin. She then smirked at the two.

"Well since I'm still the sober one, let's go to Junior's house. You two have men to play with."

"Here are my keys Dani."

Danielle walked over to Aubrey's new black Chevrolet Silverado. Meanwhile Aubrey and Samantha stumbled out to the truck and after five minutes finally got into the truck. When they pulled up to Junior's there was loud music blaring. The girls walked into Junior's and down to the basement where all the guys were. Junior walked up to his sister and grinned.

"Who are you three here for now?"

"Well cousin I am not doing a dare. I'm just the designated driver. Aubrey has to do something to Elliott while Sam here has to do something to Martin."

Before anything else happened, Aubrey's cell phone vibrated against her hip. She walked upstairs to answer it and saw it was DeLana.

"Hey girl what's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we're all leaving."

"Who is all leaving?"

"Lisa, Katie, Melanie, Rayne, Buffy, and me. Amanda and Mikayla are staying here."

"Ok. Tell them we'll see them when we get back."

When Aubrey was about to walk back downstairs she noticed Randy standing there waiting for her. She walked up to him and just stood before him. She noticed he had a hurt look on his face and knew that he had heard about the dare she had to do. As she stood there and looked down at the floor, Randy hooked his fingers into her front belt loops and pulled her into his embrace.

"I know about the dare baby girl."

"Believe me I don't want to do it."

"I don't either, but I understand the game. Dani talked to me."

Aubrey nodded, sighed, and then placed her right cheek against his chest.

"I just want you to know I don't want to do this. I'd rather it be you, but we didn't have pieces for you and John made. Amanda and I decided to redo the game board because it wasn't fair to us."

"I know honey. I'm not mad at you."

Aubrey nodded and walked back down to the basement with Randy. She looked at her cousin Sam and nodded. Aubrey looked for Elliott and noticed him sitting on one of the large couches watching TV. She walked over to him and smirked a little. Truth be told when her and Elliott were together she'd always thought of handcuffing him and having her way with him, but he wasn't in to all of that.

"Hey Aubrey."

"Hey Sadler. You're the next guy for my dare."

"So that means I have to go along with this?"

"Hey your woman already gave the thumbs up."

Elliott nodded and then sat in a little fear when he noticed the smirk on her face. Aubrey looked on each side of him and noticed Tony and John.

"Hey guys hold him down for me will you?"

As they did, Aubrey sat on Elliott's lap and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Elliott kept squirming and then heard a familiar song come on the radio. It was Toni Braxton's song 'You're Makin Me High'. Elliott then sat in surprise and amazement as Aubrey started to give him a lap dance. Aubrey was almost lost in her own thoughts when she felt Elliott enjoying the dance way too much. She stood up and handed the keys to John.

"Here Felix. Unlock him."

After unlocking the handcuffs, John gave Aubrey them and the keys back. Aubrey waved at the guys and walked over to where Randy was sitting. Just as she was about to sit down he walked upstairs to answer his cell phone. Samantha walked over to where Martin sat to do her dare. She straddled his lap bringing his hands behind his back. He looked at her in surprise as she fastened the black fuzzy handcuffs behind his back. Samantha then began to nibble on his ear, neck, and then moved to his lips. As she began nibbling on his bottom lip he really kissed her. While he did, she unfastened one of the handcuffs. Martin reached his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Samantha slowly pulled away and smiled. Meanwhile watching from the bar was Martin's girlfriend Leila and her friend Carly.

"Leila that girl is all over your man."

"It's just a dare from their stupid girls' night game."

"Looks like Martin took it further than just what was supposed to happen."

"You're right."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well I would go after her man, but she doesn't have one…"

"No but her sister standing over there does…"

"Who?"

"Danielle Hmiel…he's her husband and a very, very close friend of Martin's."

"You know…I've got my idea…"

"And it doesn't hurt that he's extremely drunk either."

"No it doesn't Carly."

Carly smirked as she watched Leila slowly follow a drunken Shane upstairs. When Shane finally made it into one of the guest rooms to change into a different shirt that wasn't soaked with beer, he heard the bedroom door open and close. He turned around and was a little surprised to see Martin's girlfriend Leila. Meanwhile downstairs Danielle was looking for her husband. She walked over to her cousin Junior.

"June have you seen Shane?"

"Yeah. TJ made him spill his beer all over his shirt. He went upstairs to one of the guest rooms to change."

Danielle nodded. She walked upstairs and saw Randy on his cell phone. She stopped in the kitchen first to get her a bottle of water. She then heard Randy talking on his phone.

"Dave…Dave…slow down. Now tell me what happened."

"Dude…my life is officially fucked."

"What is it?"

"Angie is divorcing me. As soon as I got home, her stuff was gone. She left me a note saying the girls were at my mom's. Under the note was the divorce papers."

"Dude…do you need somewhere to stay?"

"She left me the house since it was mine before she moved in. She doesn't want anything of mine."

"Well why don't you call Vince and get a leave of absence from work for the weekend. Then come down to Charlotte for the races."

"Let me call Vince and then I'll call you later. Oh do you happen to know anyone who can not only tutor the girls but watch them while I'm on the road?"

Before Randy could answer he heard a girl's scream from the direction of the bedrooms.

"Dude I'm gonna have to get back to you on that. One of the girls just screamed."

"Alright Randy."

Randy shut his cell phone and headed off to the rooms. He found Danielle Hmiel standing in front of an open doorway with her mouth dropped open in shock. When he got a little closer he noticed what she was looking at. Lying in bed was her husband and Leila. Randy looked at Leila and noticed she was about to either break down or kick someone's ass. He caught her in his arms just as she broke down. He glared at Shane and headed into another bedroom. He looked at Danielle as she cried.

"Please don't cry Dani. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you go and get my sister?"

"Sure. Stay right here. Don't go back in that room ok? I'm gonna lock the door behind me, so don't let anyone in but me or your sister ok?"

Danielle nodded and lay under the covers. Randy headed downstairs and noticed the music was turned off, but everyone was watching TV now. He looked all around for Aubrey and Samantha and finally found them talking at the pool table with Martin, Junior, and John.

"Sam…"

"Hey Randy…what's wrong?"

"You need to go upstairs. Go to the room next to Junior's."

"Why? What happened?"

"Dani found Shane and Leila in bed together."

"Wait a minute…my girlfriend Leila?"

"She ain't your girlfriend anymore and it's your fault."

The small group turned and looked at Carly.

"What do you mean Carly?"

"She saw you making out with _that_…"

Samantha was about to jump on Carly when Martin held her back. Samantha headed upstairs and into the room Danielle was in. Meanwhile Aubrey grew severely angry. She looked at her brother and noticed he was angry as well. The two shared a look and headed upstairs themselves, but they headed into the room that Shane and Leila were in.

"You asshole!"

"You whore…"

Shane and Leila looked up and saw Junior and Aubrey.

"You both fucked with our family…now you're both gonna pay."

"Martin isn't family."

"No but he's close enough skank."

Leila jumped out of bed in her bra and panties and stood in front of Aubrey.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Bring it on you skanky bitch."

Just as the two girls began fighting, Junior jumped on Shane and began kicking his ass.

Just then the rest of the guys ran into the room when they heard Shane fall onto the floor. They divided the two fighting groups and separated them. Aubrey pointed at Leila.

"Listen here Barbie…take your nasty ass friend Midge and get the fuck out of this house and off of this property. Stay away from my family and my friends…that includes Martin."

"You can't tell me to stay away from him."

"No but I can."

Leila looked at Martin.

"Baby…I can explain."

"I don't care. I was going to break up with you anyways."

Leila grabbed her clothes and left with Carly. Meanwhile, Aubrey motioned everyone out of the room and looked at Shane. He would most likely have bruises everywhere.

"Why Shane?"

"I don't know. I have no excuses or explanations."

"How much have you drank tonight?"

"Way more then I normally do Aub. I drank an obscene amount."

"Why?"

"This doesn't leave the room right?"

"Right."

"Dani wants kids...but I don't. Well its not that I don't. It's just that I'm not ready for them right now. I mean my career is beginning to take off again."

"Shane I understand more than anyone the part about not being ready for kids. I mean a few weeks ago I wasn't ready for marriage or kids. I mean I'm twenty-five. Now I'm married to the greatest man in the world, and I can't wait to have a family with him."

Shane slowly and sadly nodded. Just before he could say anymore, Danielle walked in the room. Shane wanted to kick his own ass after he saw his wife. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

"No Aubrey you can stay. I only have four words for Shane."

Shane looked at Danielle.

"I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I want a divorce. D-I-V-O-R-C-E…"

Shane slowly nodded.

"I'll pack my stuff in the morning."

"No need. I'm going over there tonight and packing my stuff. I'm moving in with Samantha."

Shane watched sadly as he saw his wife walk out of the room. He then felt his own tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Shane…is there anything I can do?"

"Can you just leave me alone for a little while?"

"Sure."

Aubrey leaned down and hugged Shane. Even though he had cheated on her cousin, Shane was one of her best friends. She wasn't going to just ignore him for the rest of their lives. She wasn't going to choose sides either.

"And Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"Shane I am not on sides here. She's my cousin and you're my best friend. I am still your friend."

Shane hugged Aubrey and thanked her.

"You might be the only one."

"If you need anything call me."

Aubrey then headed out of the room and into the living room. She saw her cousins about to leave and pulled Danielle off to the side.

"I'm not going to ask if you're ok because I know you're not."

"So what do you want then Aubrey?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Shane. I'm not on anyone's side here. Yes he made the biggest mistake you can make in a relationship, but he's my best friend. He's been there for me through way too much."

"And I'm your cousin."

"Yes you are. I just wanted to say that I am not choosing sides here. I love you both. I know you might not like or approve of it but I'm going to remain his friend."

"Fine. I figured you would anyways. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure."

Danielle hugged Aubrey and then left with Samantha. Randy walked over to Aubrey and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok honey?"

"Not really. But I will be."

"Dave called earlier…"

"What's wrong?"

"Angie is divorcing Dave. She doesn't want anything out of the divorce. She sure as hell wants nothing to do with him or the girls anymore. He was wondering if I knew of someone who could tutor the girls while he has to be on the road and someone to watch them when he brings them on the road."

"Wow…um…well let me talk to Dani. I know she's been looking for a job. And this might be just what she needs. Let me call her really quick."

"Ok."

Aubrey dialed her cousin's cell phone number.

"Yes?"

"Still looking for a job?"

"Yes why?"

"I have one that's perfect."

"What?"

"Well Dave Bautista is looking for someone to tutor and watch his daughters."

"Wow…I'd love that job."

"I know. Randy is going to call Dave. Then I guess I'll give Dave your number."

"Ok. Talk to you later then cousin."

"Bye Dani."

Later that night Aubrey, Martin, John, and Randy all headed back to Aubrey and Martin's house. Amanda looked up as they entered.

"Where's Mikayla?"

"Well Aubrey she decided she was horny and wanted her man."

"Eww…I so don't want to think of my brother like that."

"So what happened? Yall were gone for awhile."

John walked over and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"Well to make a long story short…Shane cheated on Dani with Leila, Dani is divorcing Shane, and Angie is divorcing Dave."

"Wow…"

Randy's cell phone rang and he noticed it was Dave.

"Hey man…"

"So is everything ok Randy?"

"Yeah and in fact Aubrey has someone who will be perfect for what you're looking for."

Randy walked into Aubrey's bedroom and handed her his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aubrey."

"Hey Dave…I'm sorry to hear about what is going on."

"Thanks. So I hear you might have someone who would be perfect as a nanny/tutor."

"Well first off I hope I'm not being too nosy but…"

"You want to know why right?"

"Yeah."

"She found someone else."

"Well then I recommend my cousin Danielle. You two are both going through the same thing right now. Here's her cell phone number."

"Thanks Aubrey."

"No problem Dave. I would hand Randy back his cell phone but we're going to go join John and Amanda in the hot tub."

"Ok. Thanks again Aubrey."

"No problem Dave."

An hour later Dave was still trying to get the nerve to call Aubrey's cousin Danielle. He had asked Aubrey to send him a picture of her before he called her. When he saw it he immediately felt some kind of sparks. He finally dialed the cell phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Dave just sat there. 'She has a beautiful voice.'

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry about that. Is this Danielle?"

"Yes it is."

"Hello Danielle. My name is David Bautista."


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Aubrey.

**Note:** I know Randy and Dave are the only on Smackdown now…but for this last chapter I'm putting John, Dave, and Randy on RAW.

**EPILOGUE – Two years later**

Aubrey began jumping up and down. Her older brother had just won his third NEXTEL Cup Championship. She looked over at her husband Randy and jumped into his arms. After the month had ended the two had decided to stay married. She then heard her brother's voice through the headset she wore.

"Steve make sure my sister is in Victory Lane with that family of hers."

"Will do Junior. She heard ya."

"AJ I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Aubrey took Steve Hmiel's head seat from him and used the radio.

"I know bug. I'm so proud of you. Hey June…"

"Yeah?"

"He is too…"

Randy and Aubrey ran to her stepmother's coach to get their son Chase and made their way to Victory Lane. When Aubrey got there her nephew, Joshua, ran up to her. He was wearing a Budweiser fire suit that matched Junior's.

"Aunt Aubrey daddy won!"

Aubrey hugged her nephew and smiled. She then smiled as Amanda walked over with John who was holding their daughter Lorelei.

"There's gonna be a huge ass party tonight isn't there?"

"I have no doubt."

As Junior pulled the car in, Steve leaned in to congratulate him. Aubrey noticed her brother's girlfriend standing there also. Steve walked over to her and told her Junior wanted her. Later after all the celebrating Aubrey was lying in bed next to Randy.

"So it's been a long day huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey honey have you ever thought about adding to our family?"

Aubrey laid on her side and looked down into Randy's eyes.

"Honey Chase is only about to be one. Are you sure you wanna start now? It'd mean Chase and I might not be able to travel as much if I get pregnant again."

"I know…but I thought ya know…"

Aubrey leaned down and placed her lips onto Randy's. Randy quickly rolled them over and the two spent the rest of the night and early morning making love. Sure enough weeks later, Aubrey found out she was pregnant. RAW was in St. Louis, Missouri, that night so Aubrey had told Randy she'd meet him at the arena. Tonight he was in a tag team match. It was Randy, John, and Dave vs. HHH, JBL, and Orlando Jordan.

"Looking for someone?"

Aubrey turned around and noticed Paul Wight aka Big Show.

"Hey Paul. Yeah I was actually looking for Randy."

Aubrey and Paul laughed as Chase hid is face in her neck.

"Sorry Paul he's tired."

"It's ok. Randy is actually in the ring practicing."

Aubrey nodded and gave Paul a hug before making her way to where the ring was set up. She leaned against the barrier and watched with Chase as the men practiced for the night's main event.

"Well who do we have here?"

Aubrey looked to her left and noticed Michael Mason who Randy had told her was a rookie and was cockier than his own character.

"Not interested…"

Michael placed his hand on Aubrey's thigh and smirked.

"Aw come on…you know you want me…"

Aubrey shoved his hand off of her thigh. She took a few steps away from him and continuted to watch the guys in the ring still holding Chase.

"Aw now don't play like that…"

"She said she wasn't interested so maybe you might wanna leave her alone."

Aubrey looked up as Randy approached with John and Dave.

"This doesn't concern you pretty boy…"

Aubrey wanted to laugh out loud at what Michael called Randy but refrained from doing so.

"Actually this does concern me and my friends."

"Really how so?"

"Well see John and Dave are her best friends and are not only like her bodyguards so to speak but her brothers. And well as for me…she's my wife. And you see this little guy…he's our son."

Aubrey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Dave and John stepped forward glaring at Michael. John spoke up first.

"Now would be the time for you to leave homie…"

"I don't think so…this isn't over."

Dave stepped forward next and looked down at Michael.

"I think it is."

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh and then thanked the guys. Soon her cousin Danielle who was now married to Dave joined them. In a few short months Danielle would be giving birth to twins…two boys. Along with Danielle was Amanda with her and John's daughter Lorelei and her son Joshua.

"Hey yall."

"Hey girl."

Aubrey smiled as Danielle took Chase from her, so she could properly greet Randy. Randy smirked at his wife as she stared at him licking her lips as she watched the sweat dripping from his sweaty body. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her in for a kiss. The two didn't pull apart until breathing became a serious necessity.

"You two realize your son just saw all of that…"

Randy kissed his wife's forehead and reached over to hit John's shoulder.

"From where his face is hidden in Dave's shoulder right?"

"Yeah well at least he didn't get the show that his little brother or sister got last night."

Randy looked at Aubrey confused.

"What? Huh?"

"Well I went to the doctor today remember? Dr. Masters said we were going to be parents again."

"Really baby?"

"Yeah…"

Randy kissed Aubrey again and then smiled at her. Later that night, Aubrey was sitting backstage in Randy's locker room with Amanda, Lorelei, Joshua, Danielle, and Chase. Randy, Dave, and John were all celebrating in the ring after winning their match.

"So cousin…"

Aubrey looked at Danielle.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think it'd lead you here?"

"Did I think what would lead me here?"

"Life? Did you think life would lead you here?"

"Honestly…three years ago…well if you woulda told me this is where I'd be I probably wouldn't have believed it. I mean I was with Elliott. I woulda thought I'd be here with him. But during that month that Randy and I were deciding if we wanted to stay married or not, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I knew when I first met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aubrey looked up as Randy entered the locker room with Dave and John. She kissed his lips and waited for him to shower and change. When he came back out he picked up Chase who was sleeping and the two left the arena.

"I love you Aubrey."

"I love you too Randy."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"I'm glad life led me to you Randy."

"Me too Aubrey. Me too."


End file.
